<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MaskedMan &amp; BunnyMoon by CrescentDream24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332035">MaskedMan &amp; BunnyMoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDream24/pseuds/CrescentDream24'>CrescentDream24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcade, Cute, F/M, Love, Meatball Head, Moon, jerkface, online, penpals, virtual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDream24/pseuds/CrescentDream24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We've seen these timeless lovers find each other hundreds of different ways before, and they're about to do it once again. Can they fall in love in a virtual world? Screen-names aren't enough the protect them from their feelings for each other.</p><p>"She had to get used to the idea of meeting each other face-to-face. She was finally going to see the man behind the mask."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Serena Tsukino/ Darien Sheilds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author:  CrescentDream24 </p><p>Series: Sailor Moon </p><p>Rating: T (language) </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters </p><p>References: Sailor Moon Wiki (<a href="https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Locations"> https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Locations </a>) </p><p><em> A/N: This story world does not include Sailor Moon/Scouts/any  </em> <em> senshi </em> <em>  powers. Civilian forms only with no knowledge of the Moon Kingdom. Also, it’s set in the 90’s. No smartphones, people!  </em> </p><p><em>  I’ve loved Sailor Moon ever since I was a little kid! Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think.  </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b> MaskedMan and BunnyMoon </b>  </p><p> </p><p><b> Chapter 1  </b> </p><p>Five teen girls gathered close around a tiny TV set to one side of Serena Tsukino’s bedroom, eyes watching reverently as it blared out the latest celebrity gossip. Multiple magazines were haphazardly strewn about the room, and a bowl of chips with several cans of soda littered the end tables and computer desk. A few sweaters were tossed onto the bedspread, and two purses and a bookbag dangled by their shoulder straps off the back of a chair above a pile of textbooks, which were stacked precariously on the carpet next to an even more precarious stack of CD’s. </p><p>To the uninformed observer, this would resemble the aftermath of a powerful tornado, but here it was just another Wednesday afternoon.   </p><p>“He’s <em> soooo </em> dreamy!” sighed the tall brunette as she sat up on her knees now in wonderment, hazel eyes still glued to the screen. “He’s even dreamier than my old boyfriend.” Her eyes glazed over now, lost in the depths of a sweet daydream. Serena’s mouth drew up into a smirk, watching her friend from her spot on the floor, leaning back against the bed. She loved how Lita’s tough-girl exterior was only a hardened outer shell to protect her sensitive, boy-crazy inner workings. She was the only girl she knew of that could intimidate the oldest boys in school and gush whole-heartedly about her latest celebrity crush all in the same day.   </p><p>“Oh Lita, come off it.” A blonde girl scoffed as she stood up, running her fingers through her bangs. “I mean, let’s get real here for a second.” Her deep blue eyes took on a starry quality. “He’s no match compared to his brother. Now <em> there’s  </em>a HUNK.” Mina did a small twirl in the middle of the room and the navy-blue pleats of her uniform skirt flared around her thighs. Serena chuckled, always delighted by the crazy antics of her light-hearted friend. She was a lost cause whenever a cute guy was concerned.  </p><p>“Honestly, you guys.” Slender fingers belonging to a girl with a head of thick blue hair reached up and powered off the TV, eliciting a collective groan from the rest of the group. “We have to buckle down now and really study. I still have an entire decade of history to go over with Serena.” Large, light eyes looked up at the group from her seated position beside the TV, a textbook in her lap. “Besides,” she looked down, flicking over one of the pages with a finger. “We both know the first brother is far and away the cutest.”  </p><p>“Oh, AMY!” Lita crooned from the floor as Mina bent down and swatted her friend in the arm softly with a pillow. Amy kept her eyes on her textbook the entire time, impervious to her friends’ antics.  </p><p>“As if Serena has any real hope of passing this thing to begin with.” Long, raven colored hair splayed around her body as Raye lay flat across Serena's bed with the pages of a manga held up in front of her face.  </p><p>“Hey!” Serena yelped out from her place cross-legged on the floor, as if the verbal attack on her intelligence were felt physically. “I’ll have you know I got a C+ on my last history exam, thank you very much.” Raye was one of her closest friends, but she sure knew how to push her buttons. It was widely known that they were both constantly at each other’s throats, but had each other’s backs even more fiercely. </p><p>Serena grabbed at one of her long, blonde pigtails, running her fingers though the ends absentmindedly. “If only I could fast-forward to the end of high school. Skip all the entrance exams and all the studying. I could finally become a college woman!” Her gaze stretched out across the room as her mind fashioned the fantasy for her.   </p><p>“Well, in the spirit of that,” Amy outstretched her arm and held out a textbook to her pigtailed friend. “Why don’t you give this a try?”  </p><p>Serena accepted the book half-heartedly and her eyes began to skim through its contents. After a few seconds, she lifted her head. “I wish I had some friends that were in college, then I could ask them what it’s really like.” Amy rolled her eyes, her efforts to get Serena to study clearly wasted.   </p><p>Lita plopped down on her stomach beside Raye on the purple bedspread, adorned with yellow crescent moons and chubby white rabbits. “I actually kind of know someone in college already.” She propped her chin up in her hands, tilting her head thoughtfully. “I met them online through a chat system that can match you with someone in your age group. You can talk about anything you want.”  </p><p>Like a flash of lightening, Mina appeared on her knees beside the bed, blue eyes wide with excitement. “Ohmygosh, like….a DATING SERVICE??” Her hands gripped Lita’s arm like a vice.  </p><p>Lita sat up, shaking off the energetic blonde’s death grip. “No, no. It’s not like that at all. It was created for people who have trouble making friends. Or people that just want to give advice. It matches you to people in your general age group, and it doesn’t reveal any names so you never truly know the identity of the other person. I joined it shortly after I moved here, before I met you guys.” Her expression grew wistful. “I was pretty lonely back then,” she reflected as Mina supplied a re-assuring pat on the back.  </p><p>Serena turned around to face Lita now, textbook forgotten in her lap. “That sounds like such a great idea! Who did you match with?” She grabbed a big stuffed rabbit from the bookshelf beside her, slowly running her fingers through its soft fur as she listened to her friend’s description. Amy looked up from her reading and shook her head. <em> It’s impossible to get that girl to focus.  </em> </p><p><em> “ </em>I matched with some girl in her second year of med school. She was having trouble balancing her social life with her studies. We supported each other and it really helped me through being the new kid at school. We haven’t talked in a few months, actually.” A touch of regret entered her voice. “I should check up on her, see how things are.”  </p><p>Serena leaned in, stuffed rabbit tucked securely in her lap now, textbook in a heap on the floor. “Do you think I could get matched up with someone?” Her voice was full of enthusiasm towards the idea. She loved any opportunity to make new friends, especially when it involved helping someone through a difficult time. Trying her hand at advice-giving intrigued her, too.  </p><p>“Ha!” Raye chuckled out from behind her manga, eyes never leaving its glossy pages. “I think you’re the last person that should be dispensing life advice, Sere.” She crossed one leg over her other knee as Serena turned her head indignantly.  </p><p>“Nobody asked you, Raye!” Her tongue shot out of her mouth and she stood up to snatch the manga out of her friend’s hands. Raye gracefully dodged the attempt, rolling to one side as Serena landed face-first onto the bedspread. “You’re so mean!” came a muffled retort.  </p><p>Lita rolled her eyes. “<em> Anyway, </em> I still have the business card in my purse with the website info on it, let me just find it.” She snatched up her purse from Serena’s nightstand and started rummaging through its contents. “Hm,” Her hand reappeared with a small orange slip of paper. “A coupon for a free game at the arcade? I didn’t even know that was in here.....”  </p><p>Mina snatched it up from her fingers and gave it a big kiss. “I’ve been dying to play the new Sailor V game!” She gave Lita her sweetest smile paired with big, innocent doe eyes and Lita sighed in defeat. </p><p>“Fine, you can have it.” </p><p>“Yess!! Lita you’re the best!” She kissed her friend on the cheek and Lita sighed. “I know.” She resumed her purse rummaging.  </p><p>“Oh, here it is!” She handed Serena a small, white business card. “<em> Confidential Correspondence </em>” was spelled out in elegant blue script, the website listed just below it. Serena felt her enthusiasm intensify. She fully intended to log on and make an account as soon as her friends left. She put the card safely next to her pink laptop on her computer desk.  </p><p>“I think it was started by a group at the university as a class project, so it’s totally free. It works just like instant messenger. You choose a screen name and you answer a few questions, then it’ll pair you up with someone.” Lita looked down at her purse again, flicking out crumpled pieces of paper and old chewing gum wrappers. “I really need to clean this thing out.”  </p><p>Serena smiled up at her friend, giving her stuffed rabbit a squeeze against her abdomen. “Wow, I’m so excited!” One finger went to her chin and she tilted her head up to the ceiling in contemplation. “Now, I have to think up a decent screen name....”  </p><p>Amy closed the book in her lap, giving Serena’s textbook a pointed stare with just a hint of humor. “Well, it certainly won’t be “College Girl.”  </p><p>OOOOOOOOOO </p><p>Darien leaned back in his chair as far as it would let him, pushing out a sigh of air and raising his arms up in a stretch over his head. The university’s small computer cubicle had been his home for the last five hours and he was going to push through at least a few more before he called it a night. He felt his apartment call out to him, specifically the warm blankets and plush pillows of his bed. His palms met his eyelids and he tried to rub some moisture back into the eyes underneath, stifling a yawn as he did so.  </p><p>No one said medical school would be easy. He hadn’t expected it to be. His second year at the university had started off much like his first; quietly mounting in intensity until he thought his brain would explode, then easing off ever so slightly so he had time to catch his breath briefly. Before he knew what happened, it would intensify again threefold to the point where he was reciting paragraphs of medical knowledge in his sleep. Exams every day for a week straight would shortly follow and the anxiety of it all would threaten to overwhelm him.  </p><p>This was all somewhat- familiar territory for him, however; he was used to intense academic challenges and projects that required the bulk of his downtime to master. His previous work ethic in high school had allowed him entry to this university using one of the more prestigious scholarships available at the time. He was by no means a stranger to hard work and strict discipline. Nevertheless, the last few months had been taking a larger toll on him than usual and he was at a loss to understand why. He felt his mental strength weaken as the days wore on, and the regular strategies he used to cope with mental exhaustion weren’t working this time around.  </p><p>Taking a swig from his water bottle (he was trying to ease off on the coffee), he ran a hand through his dark hair once and tried to re-focus. He was currently reading an article discussing the effects of pre-term delivery of multiple gestations in a pregnancy.  </p><p>“<em> ---multiple gestations, or twin fetuses, carry an increased risk of pre-term delivery. Maternal fetal medicine has determined that the proportions of complications due to pre-term delivery alone are widely prevalent, moreover when the maternal risk factors are heightened. More specifically, when gestational diabetes is a known contributor in elevating- </em>-”  </p><p>His eyes started to glaze over and the rest of the article was lost. Medical terminology swam around in his brain like stirred soup, and he scrambled to make sense of it. Shaking his head in frustration, he closed the webpage abruptly. He couldn’t fight a losing battle. Deciding his brain needed a quick break, he brought up the university homepage and browsed through the tab entitled “<em> Current Events </em>.” Not that he ever attended campus events. It wasn’t that he had anything against them, really--they just didn’t pique his interest. He’d much rather spend a quiet night on his couch diving into one of his historical novels, take a midnight jog through the park or try a new recipe in his kitchen......he’d never openly admit to that last one.  </p><p>His eyes flitted over the list of events—pep rally, bake sale, student union toy drive, concert in the main atrium next week. He was about to close out of the window when his eyes caught on an article in the lower corner. The heading read, “<em> Confidential Correspondence </em> ----- <em> A virtual friend for a real-life problem </em>.” </p><p>He had to keep from rolling his eyes. Like what, a support group? A program designed to rope up some friends for you? How unappealing. He took another quick swig of water and clicked the link.  </p><p>He hurriedly read over a quick blurb on their homepage along with a few testimonials. They all seemed positive enough-- many people had matched with someone they were able to confide in, and that person had actually helped them through a rough patch in their lives. Others reported that there were no life-altering changes to their lives, but the notion of another person out there ready to listen brought them immense comfort. No identities shared, and you were always matched with someone in your age group. All you had to do was answer a few questions and think up a screen name. Some people had even found life-long friendship through the program.  </p><p>Darien thought about who he would consider to be his life-long friend as he scrolled through the rest of the homepage. Andrew was the only one that sprung to mind. They’d met in high school when Darien had started to frequent the Crown Arcade after school to grab a coffee and meet up with a few classmates. Andrew’s family owned the arcade and adjoining diner, and Andrew worked there full-time. He was an all-around good guy, someone with a wholesome personality that people naturally gravitated toward. He always had something optimistic to interject into Darien’s sullen outlook on life, something that he secretly appreciated. But, it didn’t change the fact that they were in totally different places in their lives—Darien was just starting out into a decade-long journey to becoming a medical professional, and Andrew was going to inherit his father’s arcade business in a few years. He didn’t really know what being scared silly about your future meant. He didn’t stay up at night with his mind spinning as it replayed his biggest fears over and over like some type of blooper reel. Darien couldn’t discuss his fears with him.  </p><p>Blinking rapidly a few times, he quickly jotted down the website in his notebook beside the keyboard and snapped it shut. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 2</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena breezed through the sliding arcade doors, blonde hair streaming behind her like ribbons on the back of a parade float. She was in need of a large milkshake and a turn at the Sailor V game, and she needed them immediately. Her history test that morning had not gone well at all—the big “F” in red ink scrawled across the top of her test still burned in her memory. Her friends were under the impression that she failed so much, it didn’t faze her anymore. But deep down she knew each failing grade stung just as much as the last. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slunk up to the counter and plopped herself onto the nearest stool, mindlessly slinging her bag across the backrest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Serena!” Andrew greeted her from behind the counter enthusiastically as he always did. His sandy-blonde hair was lightly tossled as usual, and she loved seeing his bright smile. She had used to have a crush on him when she first started coming around the arcade, but it quickly fizzled away and was replaced by more of a brother-sister relationship.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya, Andrew. How’s things today?” Serena tried to keep her tone light as she fished a small tube of lotion out of her bag and started applying it to her hands, rubbing them together and enjoying the sweet smell of strawberry. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too bad. It’s actually kinda slow around here today.” He bent down to grab a milkshake glass out of one of the lower cupboards, knowing Serena’s usual order by heart. He went to start mixing the milkshake when he suddenly stopped and faced her again. “By the way, how’d your history test go today?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart squeezed painfully and she stopped rubbing her hands together. Her eyelids lowered. “Not well.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised in the least.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head and saw Darien seated at the counter a few spots down from her, nursing a mug of black coffee. His eyes weren’t looking at her but she could see the slightest hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chin jutted upward and her blue eyes grew large. “Nobody asked you, jerk!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena chucked her lotion tube back in her bag, stewing in her seat. Darien Sheilds was the bane of her existence. As long as she could remember, he had been here, day after day, ready and waiting with a fresh slew of insults just for her. Sure, if she really set her mind to it, she could find another afterschool hang-out and avoid him entirely. But, why should she? This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>place; she had been here way before he’d decided to call it his regular haunt. Andrew had been her friend for years, and she always met up with the girls for burgers and fries here on the weekends. She refused to change her entire life just because the </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided he wanted to spend his free time hurling snarky remarks at her.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a free country, isn’t it?” He brought the coffee mug up to his lips and took a long sip. He was wearing his usual jacket, in a shade that Serena could only describe as pea-soup green. Just looking at it made her blood boil. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go back to terrorizing the townspeople?” She turned away from him and accepted the milkshake Andrew slid towards her gratefully. She put on her sweetest smile. “Thanks a million, Andrew.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien chuckled into his coffee. “Well, all I’m saying is it’s not rocket science why you keep failing your exams, Meatball Head.” There it was again. That infuriating nickname he’d picked out for her the very first day they’d ever met. Serena began to wish that day had never happened. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swiveled on her stool to face him again, milkshake in hand. “Darien, honestly. I TOLD you not to call me that. Doesn’t anything get though that thick skull of yours?” She took an angry pull of her milkshake. She had no idea why he got his thrills from picking on her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s a psychopath. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her and she was startled to see that his eyes were as blue as the skirt of her uniform—she'd never noticed that before now. Not that it changed what a colossal jerkwad he was. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was merely trying to point out that if you spent less time on these stupid arcade games and more time on your studies like your friend Amy, then maybe you wouldn’t have to constantly hide your test papers from your parents.” He eyed her bookbag smugly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed up a bit. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to hide ANYTHING!” she screeched, acutely aware that her test paper was currently folded into the smallest sqaure she could manage, thrust into the lowest depths of her bag at this very moment. But that was beside the point. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a knowing look. “Right.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not wrong of me to want to do something fun after a long day at school. Sometimes you just need a little fun, something I’m sure you’d have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea about.” She jutted out her lower lip at him in an exaggerated pout and he rolled his eyes back at her, returning his attention to the newspaper in front of him on the counter. She always felt that he could see right through to her imperfections, all her deepest flaws without even trying. She had never encountered someone who stirred up such intense emotion inside her.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena sat a few moments longer, trying to calm down as she finished off her milkshake. Surprisingly, her verbal war with Darien hadn’t slowed her appetite down in the slightest. She rested the empty glass gently on the counter and rooted around in the front pocket of her schoolbag for a few quarters. “Oh no!” Her voice was panicked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien’s head lifted inquisitively. “What’s wrong?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot my quarters! They’re on my nightstand in my room......I must’ve forgotten to take them this morning.” She slumped back in her seat. “I was really looking forward to playing that Sailor V game.” She bit her lip.” Especially after today.” Her big blue eyes were now downcast and she went quiet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien’s left hand instinctively went to the outer pocket of his jacket just as Andrew appeared across the counter from her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, take these. I found them after cleaning under the booth cushions of the diner yesterday.” Andrew dropped a modest handful of quarters on the counter in front of her, exchanging them for her empty glass. “You wouldn’t believe the dust that gets under there!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena jumped up from her stool, beaming from ear to ear. “Oh, Andrew! You’re such a sweetie!” She started scooping the coins into her hands eagerly. “I’ll pay you back tomorrow, I promise.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it. This one’s on me.” Andrew winked at her and started to wipe down the counter with a sponge. After scooping up all the coins, Serena turned to face Darien again as she slung her schoolbag over her shoulder. “You should take a few lessons from him on how to be a decent human being.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien didn’t look up from his coffee. “Yeah, I’ll get right on that as soon as you show me an A+.” He laced his fingers together and stretched his hands out in front of him. “And I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve got all the time in the world.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed and her mouth hung open as she tried to think up a retort. “Jerkface!” she finally spat out, turning sharply on her heel as she ran over to the unoccupied Sailor V machine at the back of the arcade. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew shook his head as he continued to wipe the counter, both of them watching Serena gleefully feed quarters into the game. “I don’t really understand what your deal is with her, Darien. Why do you always have to antagonize her?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien stared into his coffee, elbows resting on the counter in front of him, wondering the same exact thing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “She just brings it out in me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 3</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night sky that filled her bedroom window was dotted with stars as Serena pulled on her favorite set of pink pajamas and settled on the cushioned chair in front of her desk. Her bedroom was all set for the night—bedsheets turned down, nightlights (yes, multiple) turned on, her favorite tea steeping in a mug beside her laptop. She was so stressed from her failed history exam and her encounter with “the jerk” at the arcade that she had to take an extra-long bath full of lavender bubbles to recover from it. Now, her long blonde hair was tied up in her sleeping ribbons, and she was fully ready for a restful night. But first, she wanted to do something she’d been looking forward to all day. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Lita had told her about the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Confidential Correspondence”</span>
  </em>
  <span> program, she was anxious to join. She absolutely loved the idea of helping someone --even in a small way--and being there for them by listening to their problems. And it always intrigued her to meet someone new. A person could never have too many friends in her opinion, and she loved the opportunity to discuss deep and meaningful things, hopefully bypassing all the small talk that the real world provided in spades.   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set up her laptop and pulled up the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Confidential Correspondence”</span>
  </em>
  <span> homepage. She quickly made an account and signed in, taking a sip of her tea as she did so. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>USERNAME: __</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head thoughtfully. She had spent most of her free time trying to think up a name and she hadn’t gotten anywhere. She wanted something arbitrary, something that didn’t give away anything important. Cradling her chin on her palm, her eyes darted around the room for inspiration. Her gaze finally landed on her pastel purple bedspread, full of fluffy white rabbits frolicking under crescent moons. Her eyes lit up and she quickly turned back to the screen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>USERNAME: BunnyMoon</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” she muttered to herself. It was cute, and she would definitely be able to remember it. She pressed ENTER and another screen popped up, this time listing a few questions in bullet-form that the program wanted her to answer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1) Are you currently going through a rough time in your life?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena pursed her lips. Not counting her encounters with god-awful Darien, and her less-than-stellar grades, she didn’t see any big reasons to complain. She moved her mouse over and clicked the “No” option. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2) Are you hoping to give advice to someone or receive it? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tipped her head to the side, thinking it over. She was hoping for a little bit of both, but mostly she was interested in helping someone out, or give it her best shot, anyway. She clicked the “Give” option.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cursor turned into an hourglass and the webpage told her to “Please Wait” while it found her a match. Her heart started to beat faster with excitement and she readjusted her legs so she was sitting cross-legged on the chair, wondering who she would be matched with all the while. A struggling high schooler that was having trouble making friends? Someone in university who couldn’t decide if they should stay close to home or move abroad? What if it was just someone who wanted to help, just like her? What would they talk about? Her grip on the mouse intensified.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few long minutes dragged by and she began to wonder if her computer had frozen. Just as she was about to refresh the window, the message changed from “Please Wait” to “Match Found!” A small pop-up chat window suddenly materialized to the right of her screen and she squealed in delight. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon has joined the room. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan has joined the room. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes took in the username of her new match.</span>
  <em>
    <span> MaskedMan? Interesting. So, I’m assuming it’s a male, then. Who knows? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her fingers flew across the keyboard eagerly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hello, out there! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to send the first message instinctively. The other person might be shy and she didn’t want them to feel like they had to initiate the conversation. She re-read their screen name again as she waited for a reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan.... maybe he wears a mask because he has a lot to hide?</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her computer alerted her to a new message a few seconds later. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hello there</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simple and to the point. Serena flexed her fingers over her keyboard, pondering about what she should say next. She quirked up her mouth and decided to open with a joke. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Come here often? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😊</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Nope. First-timer</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Same here. I’m super excited about it! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yeah</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhaled. She could see that getting this person to open up would be a bit of a challenge. She decided to talk about herself a little first, hoping to break the ice. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I heard about this program from a friend of mine. I was hoping to help someone out if they needed it, or even get some insight into my own life from them, too. She told me her match really helped her through some tough times and I wanted to do the same for someone. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chat was quiet for several minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great, did I come on too strong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was about to type out a backpedal message when a ding interrupted her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> That’s nice of you. I found out about this online. Thought I’d give it a try. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Good for you. Are you in school currently? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yup. University. Just trying to stay afloat haha </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena smiled inwardly to herself. She decided to take a chance and ask something a little more personal. She hoped she wasn’t prying, but she wanted to see if there was a particular reason for this person joining the chat that she could help with. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Is there anything you want to talk about? I’m here to listen. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😊</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Well.....I have been feeling a bit off lately </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in closer to the screen. So, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>having some sort of trouble. She hoped she would know the right things to say to make them feel at least a little better than they had before. She was by no means a psychologist but Amy told her a few months ago that she was a very compassionate person and she treasured that compliment in her heart like gold. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> How so?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I haven’t been able to focus on my studies like I usually do. I don’t really know why. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe you’re overdoing it. When I can’t focus I always go do something I enjoy for a while then come back and try again later. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Mm, I wish I had that luxury. My program is pretty fast-paced, I don’t really have time to do other things. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It might seem that way right now, but trust me, there’s always at least 15 minutes you could scrape together to do something other than school! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I mean, you have time to go to sleep, don’t you?? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hahah, I guess you’re right </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Sometimes it feels like I’m drowning in the schoolwork, and the things that usually work for stress-relief aren’t working like they normally do. I guess I’m just feeling....stuck. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eased back into her chair. This person seemed intelligent and easy to talk to, once you got them going. They were also quite stressed. Hopefully they would take her advice and set aside some downtime. But by the sounds of it, nothing they tried was working for them. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Is there any way you could lighten up your course-load? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Nope, it’s pretty locked in. I have to keep up this pace or else I’ll fall behind. This has never really been a problem before, but now it’s definitely messing with my head. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself empathizing with him, thinking back to how crummy she always felt after bombing a test. No one knew more about falling behind than she did. Racking her brain for a solution, she tried to think of what made her feel better after failing an exam. Games at the arcade, eating food, reading manga......</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> What kinds of things do you do for fun?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> The regular things. Spying on people from trees. Knocking on people’s doors and running away. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena spit out some of the tea she’d been drinking and laughed out loud. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Wow, I sure hope you’re joking! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Why do you think I wear a mask? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😛</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at the screen. She just loved people who had a great sense of humor. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Well, that explains why you’re so burnt out! You’re a masked vigilante! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I won’t admit to anything. Then you’d know too much and I’d have to wipe you out. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Riggghhtt.....well, good luck finding me. You know next to nothing about me. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaksedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> This is true. Let’s fix that. What do YOU do for fun?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I like reading and hanging out with my friends. And jumping across rooftops as I solve crimes during the night. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Of course. Why wouldn’t you? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😛</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at the screen as her eyes landed on the digital clock in the corner, seeing it was already 11:30 PM. She stifled a yawn. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Haha! Well, I’ll leave you to your tree-spying, I’m sadly off to bed. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>🙁</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Thanks for talking with me. What time will you be on tomorrow? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart skipped. He wanted to keep talking with her! This was all she had ever hoped for when she first heard about this program. She typed out her reply enthusiastically. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> 9:30PM if that’s ok with you! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Sounds good. Goodnight </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Goodnight! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her laptop, smiling into nothingness. That couldn’t have gone any better. She knew she didn’t say anything ground-breaking, and his problem hadn’t really been solved, but she somehow felt that their conversation had been a success. She hoped her match would be one that turned into a life-long friendship, but she knew the chances of that were quite slim. Even if they only checked in on each other every few months, it still would have been worthwhile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting the yawn she stifled earlier escape, she turned off her lamp and climbed into bed, pulling the soft covers close around her. There was something so exciting about talking to someone you knew absolutely nothing about.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 4</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that was four cream sodas, and one Big-Boy Burger, right?” Andrew confirmed the order on his notepad to the five young women seated in the circular booth in front of him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly right. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you manage to remember everything so perfectly?” Mina purred off to his left. Raye elbowed her friend softly in the ribs. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed in Mina’s ear. “Would you stop drooling? He’s clearly got a notepad!”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you’re a magician,” Lita crooned from his right, flicking her ponytail off her shoulder flirtatiously. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew gave the group an oblivious smile. “Uh, nope, just a regular Joe! I’ll be back with everything in a few minutes.” He made his way back to the counter as Amy let out a small sigh of exasperation beside Lita. “Honestly, girls. You must all know he’s involved with someone!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina and Lita’s mouths dropped open simultaneously as if on cue. “What?!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amy shut the book she was reading and set it on the tabletop, placing her reading glasses on the cover as if the information she had just revealed was common knowledge. “Andrew is going steady with a girl named Reika. It’s been going on for quite a few months now.” She rubbed her temples with her hand. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena shook her head with eyes wide in amazement, seated between Amy and Raye. “You always have all the best gossip, don’t you?” Amy shrugged her shoulders indifferently. “Sometimes you just overhear things.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who IS this Reika woman, anyway?” Mina huffed, straightening the red bow in her hair with irritation. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, from what I gathered, they met through mutual friends. She goes to the Azabu Technical College and she’s looking into studying abroad next year.” Amy put on her reading glasses and picked up her book again, her knowledge on the subject now fully exhausted. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s an opportunity right there! She’ll leave to go abroad and then I’ll swoop in to give Andrew a shoulder to cry on.” Lita winked and a collective groan erupted from the booth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Homewrecker</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not an attractive quality in a woman,” Raye murmured under her breath as Andrew returned with their orders. Serena grabbed at her burger with enthusiasm. “Thanks, Andrew!” she exclaimed while taking a huge bite in the same breath. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Sere, I meant to ask how the chatroom thing is going? Did you get matched with someone?” Lita inquired as the girls gulped down their sodas. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s amazing! I got matched to a university student, we’ve been talking every night for the past few weeks. I’m really enjoying it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lita smiled at her friend's good news, and Serena took another huge bite of her burger. Just as she did, a shadow suddenly loomed over the entire booth, blocking the sunlight that had been streaming through the window opposite of them. Somehow, she already knew who the shadow belonged to even before tilting her head up to look. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever thought of taking smaller bites, Meatball Head?” Darien chuckled, hands in his pockets, the edges of his green jacket highlighted by the sun’s rays bouncing across his back. Serena glared up at him, unaware of the small amount of ketchup on the side of her mouth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, jerkwad.” Her stare could have impaled even the strongest of foes ordinarily, but to him it just rolled off like smooth ocean waves. He gave another chuckle. “I think you forgot something.” He pointed to his cheek with a smug look and she angrily picked up a spoon, looking at her distorted reflection. Seeing the small splotch of red on her face, she angrily swiped at it with a napkin and continued to glare at Darien. “Why don’t you just get lost?” she seethed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you make it so easy for me to make fun of you?” His tone was so conceited it made Serena want to launch out of the booth and tackle him through the window right then and there. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lita straightened up in her seat, feeling the immense amounts of tension rolling off both of them. “Okay Darien, she told you to get lost, now move along.” She crossed her arms across her chest, ready to protect her friend. Mina leaned in towards the tabletop, stretching out her arms and tilting her head towards Darien. “You better go before the sodas start flying!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien took a step back, holding up his hands in a mock surrender. “Alright, alright. I’ll play nice. What do you girls have planned for today?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye turned towards him, pushing her empty soda glass away from her as Serena angrily bit into the remains of her burger. “Nothing much. We’ll probably head to the mall, do some shopping. Do a lap around the park.” Her violet eyes took in the sunlight through the window. “It is a really nice day, today.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien gave her a smile that Raye reciprocated. “Sounds like a fun day. I’ll let you guys get back to it.” He rapped his knuckles on the tabletop as he passed by. “See ya later, Meatball Head,” he added. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of Serena blowing him a raspberry filled the arcade’s diner as he made his way out and down the street. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone, Serena. You can stop that now.” Amy placed a hand on her friend’s arm. Serena stopped her childish noise and turned to glare at Raye. “Why were you so nice to that jerk?” She jutted out her lower lip and crossed her arms. “You’re supposed to hate him for me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye ran her fingers through her dark hair, tucking it behind her ears and rearranging it to fall over her shoulder. “I don’t know, he seems intelligent and a decent guy. I know he likes to pick on you but it’s not like he’s the devil or anything.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your opinion,” Serena mumbled through her teeth as she took a gulp of cream soda.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And anyway, I think he’s kind of cute.” Raye muttered in a lower register, clearly not intending Serena to hear. Mina let out a squeal in delight and grabbed her friend’s arm. Raye shot a glance toward Serena, who clearly hadn’t heard that last part, shushing Mina to keep quiet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serena, do you think you have it in you today to try and study after the mall today?” Amy’s tone was hopeful but her facial expression held immense doubt. Serena flashed her a smile, the events of a few minutes ago now only a mere memory. “Anything’s possible!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 5</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I took a walk in the park today, that seemed to calm my nerves a bit</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Wonderful! See, I told you nature is extremely soothing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It was.....until I stepped in a huge puddle and got my feet all wet. That’ll snap you out of your daydreams real quick.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Watch where you’re going!! That’s what eyes are for.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Sometimes you get caught up in your daydreams and reality doesn’t really cross your mind until you’re ankle deep in it.......</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I thought I was the only one that gets caught up in my head. People tell me I’m up in the clouds all the time! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien chuckled to himself as he shifted on his sofa, laptop balanced across his thighs, upper body propped up with pillows. He hadn’t even owned a laptop a month ago, but ever since being matched up with this “confidant”, the computer lab at the university suddenly seemed very far away, especially at night, which was when they usually talked. He’d come a long way from the man who struggled to find fifteen minutes of free time for himself—he now was setting aside hours a day to chat with this person, this complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if it were as natural as breathing.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his head back in contemplation, staring at the ceiling and feeling his hair flop towards the floor. Although the person </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a stranger, they had quickly become a vital part of his daily routine. He’d catch himself counting down the hours in class until he could log in and contact her, thinking of a million mundane little things he wanted to discuss. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut his eyes briefly. For some reason, he always referred to the confidant as a “her" without actually knowing this to be a fact. Something about the way they spoke, the words they used and their username painted a more feminine picture in his mind, but he couldn’t be 100% sure. This person was just so easy to talk to, and the array of topics they covered was immense. The struggles of his life weren’t solved completely, but the burdens had become easier to carry, more manageable. He felt this person’s warm personality flood at him through the screen, and it was extremely addicting. It was something he had gone without for most of his life. He hadn’t realized he had been deprived of this type of friendship until now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien’s computer sent up a soft ding, reminding him that he hadn’t responded to the latest message. He quickly righted himself and began typing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Daydreams are what makes mundane things manageable. Without it, we’d all surely go insane. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers hovered over the keys, itching to write more. He wanted to get to know this person better, to unearth a new detail about their life. Both of them had agreed to be very careful to not reveal anything that would give a clue to their identity in any way, which he thought was a decent idea. Chances are they didn’t even know each other in real life, but it would be easy enough to narrow down who they were with enough evidence. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anonymity of the whole situation gave the chat an extra layer of protection, something that up until now, Darien had been endlessly grateful for. But they’d been keeping in touch for a month now on a pretty close to daily basis, and he felt himself letting his guard down ever so slightly. He hoped they were doing the same.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Masked Man:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> How are things with you? Anything going on that’s been bothering you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his breath, hoping it wasn’t too out in left field. Guiltily, he had realized that most of their time had been spent on discussing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> problems and emotions on a day to day basis, and he wanted to change that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Actually.......there’s this big test coming up, and I’m pretty nervous about it. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Did you study? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yea, a bit. All us girls usually get together for a study session. My one friend studies with me as much as she can but it’s usually not enough anyway. I hardly give it any energy anymore. It never works out. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien frowned at the screen. She was usually so upbeat and positive. To hear her talk about herself in such a negative light made his stomach turn unpleasantly. The accidental slip up of her typing “us girls” wasn’t lost on him either. So, his earlier suspicion had been correct. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You have to give yourself a chance. If you give up before you start then all hope is lost. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It’s ok. I’ve accepted that I’m just a mediocre student, not a university brainiac like you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😊</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Masked Man:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Well, I haven’t. I’m sure you’re capable of anything you set your mind to. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted a bit more on some lighter topics, and finally bid their goodnights. Darien closed the laptop and exhaled heavily. It still distressed him that she had somehow “accepted her fate”, as if someone had told her she couldn’t achieve anything better. He wished he knew who had done this, so he could give them a swift kick in the stomach.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 6</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whipping her wind-blown hair out of her face, Serena made her way into her high school computer lab, cheeks flushed with windburn. It was only the middle of the day--her lunch hour--and already her day had been absolutely dreadful. Firstly, she failed her English exam like she knew she would. A rumor was circulating that she had the hots for the biggest dork in the school named Melvin (as </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span>!) and she had stubbed her toe and fallen hard on the stone entryway steps, scrapping up her knee bad enough to pay a visit to the school nurse, chiding herself for being such a klutz the entire way there. A bright white band-aid now covered the spot, but the sting of the rubbing alcohol still remained and the bruise to her ego was still nice and fresh. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Usually the lab was crammed with students during the lunch hour, but today her school was hosting a guest-speaker for the lower grades, and she had multiple computers to choose from. Plopping down at the nearest computer cubicle, she logged in and began to rub at her aching knee as the computer booted up. She never really tried to contact </span>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan </span>
  </em>
  <span>during the day before, but she really needed to talk to someone today, and she hoped he would receive the email that triggered as soon as she logged into the chatroom, informing him of her presence there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back in her chair as she pried off her shoes and hunkered down for a long wait. While she took her lunch out of her bag, she was exceedingly surprised when not thirty seconds later, she heard a soft ding emit from the speakers. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan joined the room.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Is everything ok?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I wasn’t sure you’d be available......I’m sorry but my day has been just rotten. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>🙁</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m sorry to hear that. Tell me what happened. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long agonizing account of her horrors of the day, she felt comforted by his calming, reassuring replies. Nothing he said was altogether groundbreaking, but there was just something about him that instantly soothed her frazzled nerves. He seemed so level-headed, that anything he told her seemed exceedingly practical and logical, like a soothing balm to an open wound. She felt the tension leave her body and relaxed into the comfort of the conversation. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>  I bought my mom a cute little charm at the jewelry store the other day. I had to save up for a whole two weeks!!! It’ll be her Mother’s Day gift.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Do you have a gift for your mom yet? It’s still a month away so you got lots of time</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chat was silent for several minutes, and Serena assumed he was busy with something else. She grabbed an orange out of her bag and peeled it contentedly while she waited. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> My parents passed away when I was very young. So it’ll be just another day for me. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m sure your mom will love your present </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena gasped audibly which earned a pointed stare from the lab monitor at the front of the room. She couldn’t believe it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What an idiot! Here I am going on about my mom when he has neither parent!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sting of tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she held a hand to her mouth, orange half-peeled and forgotten beside the keyboard. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers shook as she tried to type out a reply, heart hammering in her chest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>….....I am so so sorry. I had no idea, otherwise I wouldn’t have brought it up</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It’s alright. Today is actually the anniversary of their death. Fitting I would tell you about it today. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> That’s why I logged in so quick, I was actually going to try to talk to you because.....it’s just a tough day. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her throat felt thick and a few tears managed to well up beneath her eyelids. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. She didn’t know the right things to say, and there was no way she was going to make him feel better. All she could do was offer her support. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You are so strong and so brave. You’re clearly extremely resilient, being where you are today. I’m sure they would be so proud of you</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed away a lone tear that had escaped to fall just under her eye, sniffing back more that threatened to follow. Her brain wandered around to the dark corners of her mind, wondering what happened to cause their deaths, if he had been there to witness it. She wanted desperately to reach through the screen and give him a hug, her hardships of the day completely forgotten. She swallowed and added another message. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m always here for you if you need me </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers trembled and she knew what she said might be seen as too powerful for an online friendship, but she didn’t care. It was real to them and she was fully invested. This was a real person with real feelings and they had shared so much with each other. He needed her right now and she was here for him with all her heart. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I know. Thank you </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I have to go. Please be online tonight? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan has left the chatroom </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>OOOOOOOOO</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arcade was bustling with party-goers when Serena and Mina arrived, clad in brand-new outfits chosen especially for the occasion. There was a sign slung over the main door that read “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Closed--Private Function</span>
  </em>
  <span>” in big red letters. Bright white and red balloons swayed in the wind from their place just outside the sliding doors of the entrance. Moonlight shone down onto the front windows and the streetlights bathed the pavement in warmth. The two girls stood before the arcade, taking it all in with a charged aura of excitement surrounding them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so hyped for Raye’s birthday!” Mina gushed as she patted her hair into place. “Do you think she’ll like my gift?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde swiftly held open her purple giftbag so Serena could venture a glance inside. A very elegant leather notebook tied with an ivory ribbon sat nestled between sheets of sparkly gift paper. “It’s lovely!” Serena gawked at the gift, knowing that Raye would cherish it instantly. Mina was always doing things like that for her friends; renting someone's favorite movie for them when they were feeling down, bringing them hot soup when they were sick. Secretly tucking away morsels of information collected through idle chatter throughout the year to surprise everyone with the perfect birthday and Christmas gifts. And this was no exception. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina flashed a big smile at Serena’s approval. “I know how much she loves writing songs in her spare time, so I thought she would need a place to jot all her ideas down.” She eyed the small giftbox in Serena’s hands. “What’s your gift?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s eyes darted towards the ground. “Oh, it’s nothing much, not as lovely as your gift.” She clutched the box closer to her abdomen. “It’s just a friendship bracelet she made for me when we were little kids.” The toe of her heeled sandal scuffed at the ground. “I thought she’d get a kick out of me saving it for so long.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina rested a hand on her shoulder gently. “That’s lovely, Sere. I’m sure she’ll love it.” They heard a cheer erupt from inside the arcade and Mina tugged on her arm. “Come on, let’s go in!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whoosh of the automatic doors flung Serena’s hair back, and she frantically pulled her pigtails back in place. She was very pleased with how her outfit turned out--a clingy pink dress down to her knees and white strappy sandals with a two- inch heel. She would gladly take any opportunity to add to her height, and any day not spent in her school uniform was an unexpected treat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arcade was already filled with people mingling together and a few had begun to dance to the music coming out of the jukebox Andrew had wheeled in from the diner. They quickly found Lita and Amy standing casually by the counter at the front of the arcade, which had transformed into a makeshift make-your-own-sundae bar. “Hey guys!” Lita trapped them both in a hug as Amy set down her half-eaten sundae to greet them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lita! Where’s the birthday girl?” Serena looked around the arcade, unable to spot the raven-haired guest of honor. She set her birthday gift for Raye on the counter as her eyes glazed over at the endless options of ice cream and sundae toppings. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not here yet,” Amy chimed in beside her. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon. The party has only just started.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena took in the frame of her small friend, wearing a robin’s egg blue floor-length dress with a matching cardigan. The color complimented her blue hair and eyes perfectly. She tried to think back to another time she had seen her friend wearing an evening dress and couldn’t come up with one. “You look amazing, Amy!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’s cheeks reddened instantly under her friend’s praise. “Oh, well....thank you.” She quickly turned back to her ice cream, focusing on it intently. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena looked up at Lita who was busy scanning the room, hazel eyes wide and attentive. “There’s so many people here, there’s gotta be some eligible men for us somewhere!” She grabbed Serena’s hand. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena shrugged her off with a chuckle. “I’m not especially interested in finding anyone tonight, but you go right ahead!” Lita and Mina focused their attention on Serena immediately. “What did you say?!” they chimed out in unison. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena shrugged her shoulders, trying to dispel their sudden interest. “It’s nothing, guys. Really. I’m just not interested.”  Lita grabbed Serena’s upper arm with both hands, like a child hanging onto their parent. “You met someone!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina instantly swooped in and latched onto her other arm. “Who is he? What’s his name?” she pleaded. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena laughed out loud, attempting to free herself from their grasp but failing miserably. “It’s nobody, okay! Honest, I don’t even know him.” Lita suddenly let go of her grasp altogether, sending Serena careening into Mina with a squeal of alarm. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, …....my god.” Lita spoke slowly into empty air. “I know who it is,” she turned to face them all. “......It’s your confidant! The match you got set up with!!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s bright blue eyes widened and her eyebrows knit together. “What? No, it’s not.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lita’s eyes gleamed with insight and understanding as she grabbed Serena’s arms again. “Oh yes, it is. You must have been matched with someone.....someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>male.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mina squealed and stood directly beside Lita, joining in on the questioning. “Oh my gosh, Serena, you don’t even know this guy! What if he’s totally undesirable.....what if he has a glass eye!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew her friends were only teasing, but their accusations were striking a nerve. She bit her lip and shrugged out of Lita’s hold. “Let's just drop it now, okay?” Her tone was a bit harsher than she intended, and she could see Amy eying her with concern out of the corner of her eye. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s totally hideous?” Lita grabbed Mina’s arm, now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe he already </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> a girlfriend that you know absolutely nothing about.....” Lita and Mina had their heads pushed together now, assessing all possible scenarios, completely oblivious to Serena’s objections. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to please stop it, would you?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s stringing you along, all this time. What if....” Mina paused and clutched at her chest in mock horror. “What if he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena gritted her teeth, a flare of anger flashing across her features. “Would you shut---” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the arcade doors whooshed open in front of them, and Raye entered the arcade. She looked flawless in a hot-red pencil skirt and matching blazer, hair smooth and framing her face perfectly. Serena was so relieved that Lita and Mina were interrupted that she almost didn’t see the man Raye had her left arm draped over. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darien?” Serena gaped openly. Raye and Darien made their way over to them, and Lita gently nudged Serena closer to the counter so she wasn’t rooted in the middle of the entryway. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!” Raye greeted them brightly, currently oblivious to Serena’s shocked expression. “Thanks so much for coming. Sorry we’re late.” She tugged at the sleeve of Darien’s black shirt that, for once, was not covered by his familiar green jacket. Serena briefly noted how it clung to him, accentuating his trim physique. “Look at all those gifts!” Raye pointed gleefully to the gift table set up to one side of the room. “I’m so excited!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien smiled back at her. “You’re lucky to have such a wonderful group of friends.” His eyes met Serena’s and he instantly took in the distress written clearly across her face. One eyebrow cocked upward and he fell into his usual smirk. “Got a problem, Meatball Head?” His voice was as smooth as silk, but it grated on her nerves like sandpaper.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena was simmering on the spot. She wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised if she burned a hole in the floor and they all ended up in the basement. Her mouth fell into a harsh line and her eyes narrowed sharply. “What are you doing here, jerk?” She spat the words out as she took in the sight of him again, not for the first time cursing how good he looked. Usually she was able to block these kinds of observations out of her mind, and his horrible personality made it incredibly easy to do so. She had never hated someone so strongly and yet thought they were good looking all at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weren’t good looking people supposed to be nice?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye, finally sensing the palpable electricity in the air, turned to face Serena. “Oh, Sere, I forgot to tell you. I asked Darien to come along as my date.” She smiled at her, a smile that quickly fizzled out when she saw the stark disapproval emanating from her features.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s head jerked up in surprise and her eyebrows shot up. “A.....date?” She ground the words out, feeling the group’s eyes on her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lita, quickly sensing the tension of the situation, tried to divert everyone’s attention. “Hey, cake’s here, who’s ready for CAKE?!” She bounced over to the cake box on the other side of the counter, doing her best Vanna White impression. No one noticed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s glare cut deep into Raye as she put a hand up to rest on her own chest. “How could you?” she rasped out slightly louder than a whisper.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye’s eyes were wide with confusion. “Wha---what did I—I do?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien took a step forward, all mockery his eyes held for the small blonde a few moments before completely eradicated now. “Serena, don’t get so upset--” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena jumped back as if he had electrocuted her. “Upset? You don’t want me to get UPSET?!” Everyone in the arcade had stopped what they were doing to take in the spectacle in front of them. Her four friends and Darien stood rooted in place, looks of bafflement clear on their faces. It was like a train-wreck that no one could do anything about. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My best friend is going out with my E-N-E-M-Y.” She pounded at her chest empathetically along with the syllables of the last word. “And you don’t want me to be UPSET? YOU BET YOUR ASS I’M GONNA BE UPSET!” she shouted the last sentence at the top of her lungs, angry tears tracking their way down her cheeks. She suddenly became hyper-aware of everyone in the room at that very moment, staring at her. The room was deathly quiet, as if all the air had been sucked out. Raye and Darien stood stalk-still, both sets of eyes wide in disbelief.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On impulse, Serena grabbed the small gift box she had set on the counter, threw it to the ground, and planted one of her high-heeled sandals down directly on top of it with all her might. She heard her friend’s gasp behind her and a strangled sob escaped her throat before she turned and ran out the door into the cool, evening air. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran and ran, until her feet ached and her lungs burned for her to slow her pace. She doubted anyone had run to try and catch her, and she was thankful for that. She didn’t live too far from the arcade, but it was dark, so she didn’t stop completely.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Slowing her pace, she walked the rest of the way home, stopping briefly to yank off her heeled sandals, clutching them in a fist as she continued on. She felt the tears track down her face and finally dry onto her cheeks. She felt her throat ache from all the yelling, and the ringing in her ears from the rush of adrenaline. Her mind was blank as she slowly turned the knob of her front door, climbed the staircase up to her room and lay face-down on her bed, with only the sound of crickets outside her bedroom window to soothe her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 7</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena heard the ding of her laptop as she lay on her bed, reading through another one of her mangas while surrounded by a comfortable mass of blankets. She had thanked her lucky stars that the party incident had happened on a Friday night, so she wouldn’t have to interact with anyone in person for the next few days. Her phone had rung a few times, but she didn’t answer. Her mother had come to visit her with a plate of food that morning, sensing something wrong with her daughter. Serena thanked her mom for her concern and found comfort in her warm hugs, but she mostly wanted to be left alone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another ding filled the air and Serena rolled over, tossing her manga to the floor and bending her knees up towards her stomach. She stared out her window, trying to figure out why she wasn’t running to answer her confidant as she’d always done without fail for the past few months. Was it because she was embarrassed? She shook her head. Why would she be embarrassed......</span>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t at the party. And even if he was somehow at the party, he didn’t even know who she was. She clutched her pillow closer to her face, trying to find comfort in its softness. Even though he had no knowledge of what happened, she knew as soon as they started talking that he would sense something was wrong, and ultimately would get her to confess. And as much as she denied any romantic feelings to her friends, she realized now that deep down, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting emotionally attached. This fact alone scared her completely. She didn’t even know him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew parts of him, saw glimpses into his hopes and dreams. From this she could piece together a tracing, a rudimentary drawing of his morals and character. So, she didn’t have all the lines filled in and there wasn’t any color, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knew his essence, what he cared about, and all about his past. She knew how to make him laugh and her day didn’t feel complete until she talked to him. And he knew her, too. She had confided in him all her deepest fears and short-comings. She trusted him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And really, isn't that all that really matters? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe if she told him everything, or even just the watered-down version, she would feel better. He always made her feel better. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another ding from across the room, and Serena remained on her side, staring out the window. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>OOOOOOOOOO</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien paced his kitchen in his bare feet and pajama pants, fetching a few ingredients out of the fridge for a breakfast omlette. His open laptop sat on his kitchen counter, expectantly waiting for a response to the message he sent out half an hour ago. He tried to put it out of his mind as he gently cracked a few eggs over a mixing bowl, whisking in some chopped green onion, cheese and a couple spices. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself from looking at the screen every time he passed it, and feeling his chest deflate each time it showed the same as before. He poured the mixture into the pan, absentmindedly hovering over it until it turned a toasty hue, then flipping it on itself and sliding it onto a plate. He refrained from checking the screen as he took his breakfast and sat at his dining table, flicking on the news so he could have some background noise as he ate. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paced himself, taking small bites and savoring each one. He mentally made up a grocery list for later that day, and he reminded himself to stop at the dry cleaners to pick up the shirts he’d dropped off a few days before. He turned his head and actually watched the news for once as he forked up the last few bites of egg, then gathered his dishes together and proceeded back into the kitchen, where instead of popping them in the dishwasher, he took the time to wash them in the sink by hand. After placing each dish on the drying rack, he grabbed the dishtowel and wiped his hands dry. Only then did he turn to look at the screen, certain that enough time had finally elapsed. He was met with more of the same—no response. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth and the dishtowel sailed onto the counter in a balled-up heap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where was she?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never had to wait this long for her to respond before. It was coming up to one hour since he sent out his message. He tilted his head as a thought occurred to him. Maybe she didn’t hear the notification, or maybe the email notification didn’t send. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he sent another greeting. Surely, this would work. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew open the blinds of his living room and sat on the couch, switching off the T.V and grabbing up one of the textbooks on the coffee table. He immersed himself in studying material for a few hours until he could stand it no longer. He hopped up and raced over to the laptop. Still nothing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in a big inhale and breathed it out forcefully. Now, he was worried. What if something had happened? There was no way anyone could contact him, no way they even knew about him at all. It’s not like they knew each other’s names. If she somehow got deathly ill, or even---nevermind. No one would be able to track him down to tell him.....she would just stop responding. Just like now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes vigorously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He went into his bathroom, splashing his face with cold water and took a few calming breathes, grasping the edges of the porcelain sink with both hands. There, that was better. He felt his mind beginning to clear as he looked at himself in the mirror. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more rational explanation was that she was busy, and wasn’t at home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s allowed to have a social life,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the calm, rational part of his brain preached at him. She wasn’t bound to hang out with him virtually all the time. He grabbed his toothbrush out of his medicine cabinet and began to brush his teeth, hoping that his normal weekend routine would keep him occupied. However, now that his brain had calmed somewhat, it had kicked into analyzing mode, something which as he had come to realize could be even worse than over-reacting. What was it about this girl that had him so on edge? Why was he so emotionally attached to her whereabouts? He didn’t even know her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought back to all the conversations they’d had together. He loved how their conversations could be so light and full of jokes, but could also be deep and reflective. He’d never told anyone the things that he had told her, and he had a feeling she probably had opened up to a select few, if anyone, like she did with him. He could sense her loving heart from a mile away, especially when she talked about her friends and family. And his heart pulled in his chest whenever she put herself down, especially about her grades. He knew she viewed herself as less-than-intelligent, but he couldn’t disagree more. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien caught himself trying to picture what she looked like on his way home from the university, in the shower, just before he fell asleep. He wondered where she lived, if she had a job. He knew he was heading on a destructive path--a path that lead to heartbreak and expectations that couldn’t possibly be lived up to--but part of him just didn’t care. The highlight of his day was spending the few hours they shared together, in a virtual world, in pure happiness. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to get dressed and attempt a few more hours of studying before heading to the university. He tried to spend a few hours researching at the library every Saturday, as it afforded him extra time with the medical articles he couldn’t find online. It also acted as a nice outing to get him out of his apartment at least once during the weekend. It was ironic; during the week he wanted nothing more than to be at home curled up in bed, and on the weekends he itched to leave and be out in the world, even if it meant going back to the university. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sat on the couch once again, open textbook in his lap, he found his thoughts wandering onto a new topic and put a hand across his forehead in vexation. He couldn’t completely rid his memory of the events of last night, especially the image of Serena’s unbridled anger. He felt a small ball of guilt in the pit of his stomach for somehow being responsible for her outburst. He admitted that he teased the blonde relentlessly, and a part of him enjoyed it. He didn't understand why, but their banter made him feel alive. It was a part of his psyche that he didn’t dare dissect, and just accepted it to be a fact. Something about her brought out this smug, egotistical aloofness in him that he didn’t really recognize to be himself. It had always been that way ever since he’d first laid eyes on her. He remembered spotting her bright blonde hair from across the arcade, pulled up in her unique hair buns. The nickname had stamped itself across his brain before he‘d even registered it. Meatball Head. He smirked even now, thinking back to how much it enraged her to hear it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his smirk quickly faded, replaced by a sadness, thinking back to her most recent blow-up. Something had been different, this time. This hadn’t just been a vapid outcry of annoyance. He had felt the depth of her despair as clear as day. He hadn’t known until that moment, that she truly hated him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 8</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning dew clung to blades of grass as the birds chirped their song through the trees of Juban Park. A slight breeze mussed the leaves and blew the sweet scent of spring through the air, complimenting the golden sunlight as it touched down across the landscape. Serena reveled in the sights as she took a casual stroll along the pathway, thankful she chose to don her light blue windbreaker before she left the house to shelter her body from the breeze. She closed her eyes and took a long breath in, delighting in the fresh air. No matter how depressed she felt, a walk in the park always did wonders for her mood. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, she hated waking up so early on a weekend and avoided it at all costs, but she had slept most of yesterday away in a dejected slumber, making her determined to start this day off on the right foot. Her mind was still trying to comprehend why she reacted so strongly to seeing Darien and Raye together, and she had yet to come up with an answer. It still angered her that Raye would go out with someone that she hated with a burning passion. It wasn’t as if it were a big secret that she disdained him; in fact, it was something she had stated publicly multiple times. But the once blinding rage that had caused her to lash out at the birthday party had gradually subsided into nothing more than a dull flame, remorse steadily taking its place in her heart instead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way across the park slowly, in no hurry to get anywhere. She finally stopped at a bench that was located underneath a broad, sturdy tree with a thick trunk and endlessly long branches that rose up into the sky, supporting a lush canopy of leaves. It was her favorite place in the whole park—it gave a birds-eye view of the pond’s shimmering waters, and it was tucked away just enough that most people never bothered to go near it. She sat down and crossed her legs at the ankles, smoothing out her long pink skirt. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw a small group of people whiz past her on roller blades, and placed both hands atop the smooth wooden seat of the bench as she leaned back, watching them. The roller-bladers looked to be a group of teenage boys, all bent on racing each other. The front boy was clearly the most adept at blading, holding an easy lead. Two other boys lingered close behind, playful pushing at each other to try and get ahead. The last boy was the slowest, but his face was still sporting a grin. They made their way swiftly across the park and out of sight as Serena felt a pang in her heart, seeing the group of friends together so carefree.  She closed her eyes again, tilting her head back ever so slightly to drink in the sun’s rays. Minutes went by and she thought of nothing but the sounds of nature around her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I see you’ve found the hidden gem of this park, too.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s eyes squinted open and she tilted her head to the side, meeting the masculine voice that had intruded on her meditation.  She frowned deeply as she saw Darien emerge from the shadow of the tree and into the sun in front of her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you.” She quickly looked away and sat up straighter as he came to take a tentative seat beside her. His green jacket was back in full force and she wondered off-hand why he wore the hideous thing it so much. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint you.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. “Is it okay if I sit here?” Serena shrugged indifferently, crossing her arms across her chest and scooting away from him slightly. “It’s a free country.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching the ducks gently glide across the surface of the pond, feeling the movement of the sun’s rays as it continued its journey higher up into the sky. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love coming to the park early like this,” Darien spoke quietly, breaking the silence between them. “It's like taking a peek backstage before a big show, before everyone walks their dogs and flies their kites.” He leaned back, his features relaxing into a soft expression. “It’s so peaceful.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s gaze warmed slightly and she bowed her head. “Yeah, I always come here when I have a lot to think about. There’s something about being in nature that always calms me down.” She looked at the ground, working up the courage to say what she knew she was obligated to, letting her feet loll back and forth with her toes raking tracks in the dirt. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darien,” she looked up at him hesitantly and cleared her throat. “I, uh....I just wanted to apologize for...you know...what I said and what I did.....” she trailed off. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a half-smile and nodded his head knowingly, eyes on the ground. “Yeah, I know. It’s alright. I didn’t hold it against you. Everyone knows you're not exactly my biggest fan. It was probably a pretty big shock to the system to see us together.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart tightened unexpectedly in her chest. “Uh-huh. It sure was.” She pursed her lips, suddenly finding herself wondering how things were between him and Raye. “Are you guys still....?” Again, she trailed off. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met hers and he understood her meaning. “Well.....nothing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening to begin with, anyway. But, we decided to cool off after everything that happened, at least for a little while. After we saw how it affected you.” He held her gaze and she felt her cheeks redden in shame. She looked away again and gave a small sigh, staring out across the park. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only am I devastating to your normal life, now I’m devastating to your love life, too.” Her face fell and Darien’s eyebrows knit together. “Devastating to my normal life?” he repeated, puzzled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave an impatient huff. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She held a hand out in front of her for emphasis. “You basically go out of your way to tear me down every time we see each other. Obviously, you hate me, otherwise you wouldn’t treat me like that! So, it stands to reason I’m not a good influence in your life.” Darien blinked hard, as if her words had run right into him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t put it quite that way.” He linked his fingers together and looked over at her, seeing her wide eyes search his face as he talked. “I mean, I’ve never said I’ve hated you. And I don’t.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit the inside of her cheek. “Well, you could've fooled me!” She turned away from him again. “I see the look on your face when you see me. You think I'm just some lowly high school student who wants to hang out at your favorite places and ruin your life. And now I ruined your relationship too, without a second thought.” She held her chin up, trying to keep the small waver out of her voice. She felt like the lowest form of life on the planet, even lower than the microbe, or those-single celled bacteria she kept hearing about in science class. Darien sensed her despair, and slid himself a bit closer to her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Meatball Head. You don’t ruin my life....hell, I get most of my enjoyment out of teasing you!” He gave a small chuckle and Serena lifted up her head again hopefully. “Really?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” He leaned toward her, dark blue eyes dancing with humor. “Why, if you ever decided to actually get good grades, I don’t know what I would do with myself.” He shook his head in mock disbelief. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes hooded into an automatic glare at the jab to her grades, but her mouth couldn’t dispel the small smile that creeped across it. “Right. Well, what if I told you I got a 65% on my last math test?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down her nose at him, and he clutched at his heart mockingly. “I’d have a coronary.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smacked him lightly on the arm with the back of her hand. “Idiot,” she smirked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned back to face the pond, basking in their new-found common ground. Serena felt herself pleasantly surprised by this conversation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he isn’t such a jerk after all?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she ventured as she pulled at a loose thread on her jacket, unsure how navigate this uncharted territory. She was so used to hurling insults at him, she wasn’t sure they had ever actually sat down and had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation like this before. “Did you come here for any particular reason?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sensed him stiffen a bit, but his voice sounded casual. “I just had some things on my mind. Nothing major.” He stared out at the ducks, avoiding her stare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I should pay Raye a visit and apologize to her, too,” she said, quickly changing the subject. He looked back at her now, and the sun illuminated the dark blue of his eyes in a way that made her breath hitch. “Yes, you should. I know she really wanted to talk to you after you left the party.” His eyes held hers again. “All your friends are worried about you, you know. You’re lucky to have them.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed again and looked away. “I know. They’re so wonderful. I better go make sure not to lose them.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence again, watching the ducks glide across the water.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 9</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena re-adjusted the collar of her shirt as she slowly made her ascent up the expansive stone steps leading to the Hikawa Shrine. She had been there countless times before, usually with the rest of her friends, visiting Raye for some reason or another. But this time her footfalls felt heavy, weighed down by the knot of guilt she carried in her stomach. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crow suddenly burst forth from its perch on top of the pearly white fencepost nearest her and she jumped slightly, watching as it extended its wings fully to glide across the grounds. She made her way to the top of the steps, pausing for a brief moment. She had desperately tried to find the words she was going to use in her apology on the walk over there, but she hadn’t had any luck. Swallowing, she decided resolutely that she was just going to have to wing it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she took a breath and made her way towards the shrine; an impressive building with a broad, rippling teal roof. It held more history within each of its walls then she would ever be able to appreciate in her entire lifetime. She could see the large thick ropes hanging from the top of the offering box as she neared, heard the sound of a small gong being struck as it reverberated through the air around her. If she wasn’t there to beg her best friend to forgive her for the most childish thing she’d ever done in her life, she would have enjoyed the cultured surroundings much more than she did now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking just off to the right of the wooden table offering amulets for sale, Serena spotted her friend Raye standing off to one side of the shrine, having an involved discussion with her grandfather. Raye was a shine priestess, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>miko,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she currently wore the traditional outfit--- floor-length pleated skirt in a bright vermillion with a big bow across the midriff, overtop a white kimono robe. Her long dark hair was loosely tied back off her face with a red hair ribbon. Serena often thought Raye resembled actual royalty when she wore that outfit, and she was just aloof and mystical enough to pull it off. Taking in another small breath, she cautiously approached them, hoping she would be catching the priestess in a good mood. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Grandpa! There’s no need for another shrine apprentice here.” Her face was flushed with annoyance and her arms were crossed firmly. Not a good sign. Serena hovered nearby, trying not to eavesdrop but failing miserably. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very short, elderly man clad in a white robe stood in front of Raye, quite an odd fellow that Serena had met a few times before. His voice carried over to her, and to the majority of the other shrine visitors. “He’s expressed great interest in working here with us! He’s especially interested in working with you, my granddaughter.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye glared down at him and dug her nails into her arms. “Honestly, Grandpa! Don’t you ever care about what anyone else here wants?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chad has promised me his undying work ethic! His dream is to become a Shinto preist!” He threw his stubby arms up in the air emphatically and Raye turned her back on him in a huff, quickly making her way back to the center of the shrine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she passed Serena, something caught the corner of her eye and she stopped to look up, seeing her friend standing there awkwardly, running a few fingers through a blonde pigtail. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serena?” Raye questioned; an eyebrow raised in surprise. Serena gave out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, hey, hi! How’s it going?” Her voice came out in an unnaturally high pitch.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye swiftly turned back to her grandfather, who had followed close behind her. “We’ll discuss this </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Grandpa,” she intoned in a low voice, her eyes clearly relaying the message that she wouldn’t forget about this conversation anytime soon. Her grandfather nodded once, then quickly scampered up the steps and into the shrine, relieved the tense conversation was postponed for the moment. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye turned back to face her friend, arms still crossed and her violet eyes blank. Serena had no idea where she stood with her, if she was even willing to hear her out, but she had to try. She moved closer, ready to launch into some sort of heartfelt speech. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raye, listen....” she cleared her throat. It was her second apology of the day, and it never got any easier. “I just wanted to say that.....I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> overreacted and I never meant to ruin your birthday......I certainly didn’t want you guys to break up because of me.....” her voice faltered and she looked down at the ground, willing herself to continue. “I’m sorry that I did what I did....and I didn’t even stick around to hear your side of it. I was a coward and a wimp and I’ll never act so childish again. Can you forgive me?” She looked up at the priestess, hoping to see some sign of relenting. Raye’s mouth stayed firm in a thin line, eyebrows drawn down slightly as she contemplated Serena’s admission. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great and all, but......” Raye sighed and looked out into the horizon. “You acted like I committed a huge betrayal against you, like I physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. All I did was ask a guy we barely know to be my date. I guess I just don’t understand why you reacted so strongly.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena licked her lower lip, feeling a lump in her throat. “I honestly have no idea.....Darien and I really don’t get along. Maybe I was just so shocked to see someone I love with someone I--” She had the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the tip of her tongue, but her mind flashed back to earlier that day and the time her and Darien had spent together in the park. That word didn’t quite seem to describe their relationship anymore. “---don’t like,” she ended offhandedly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye seemed to accept this, and her eyes softened somewhat. “Well, since it bothered you so much, we decided to call it quits.” She sniffed and stuck her nose up in the air. “See what I do for you? He could have been the one!” The sides of her mouth tugged upward and Serena burst out into a huge smile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Raye!” She hugged her friend tightly, forever grateful to have such understanding friends. Raye encircled her arms around her back, returning the hug warmly. “He’s really handsome, you know,” Raye murmured in her ear as they broke apart. “You owe me one.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena scoffed a little too quickly. “Yeah, right. That jerkwad would need to get some serious plastic surgery before I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considered</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to be good-looking.” Raye rolled her eyes. “Of course.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rift between them forgotten, they fell in step beside each other, making their way out to the small shrine garden nestled just behind the temple. “Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you.” Raye halted halfway down the path and held out her hand. Serena stopped, taking a look at the thin piece of gently-braided material dangling off of her friend's slender wrist. She recognized it instantly—it was the friendship bracelet she had unceremoniously stomped on at the party. Her eyes welled up somewhat and she grinned. “It survived my temper tantrum?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye laughed and patted her friend on the back. “It sure did. I can’t believe you kept it after all this time.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena followed her as they continued down the path, admiring all the lush greenery and tranquil sounds of the water fountain, the guilt in her stomach replaced with the warm happiness of friendship. “What can I say? Once you’re my friend, you’re my friend forever.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 10</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few weeks passed by rather uneventfully for Serena, and she was exceedingly grateful. School was pleasant for the moment--- that rumor about her having a crush on Melvin (which, she found out after some digging around, was initially </span>
  <em>
    <span>started</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Melvin) had seemingly fizzled out, and there weren’t any big exams looming in her immediate future. Her circle of friends was closer than ever, and she spent as much time with them as she could after school. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into her bedroom, she reached her arms over her head and arched her back in a full-body stretch, feeling her muscles relax after a long day outside. Her class had hosted a bake sale that afternoon and she had stayed late to help pack up all the tables and supplies. Slipping out of her school uniform, she prattled around in her closet until she found her favorite lounging T-shirt and shorts stuffed in the very back corner. Tugging them on slowly to avoid angering her aching muscles, she reached up and unraveled her hair from its signature hairstyle, letting the blonde strands fall down around her face. Grabbing up a hairbrush from her vanity table, she plopped down in front of her mirror and slowly brushed it out, luxuriating in the scalp massage the stiff bristles gave her. Her cat, Luna, lazily raised her head from her position on the bed, then slowly lowered it again, too comfortable to bother visiting her owner. She let out a deep purr as she coiled her body even tighter into the ball she was currently arranged in. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Serena’s long hair was tamed into submission, she set down the hairbrush and let her mind wander as she stared at her reflection. She pondered over the mundane events of her day, and the things she wanted to do later that night. There was supposed to be an entertainment special airing on TV that featured one of the hottest new singers in all of Tokyo—Mina had raved endlessly about it at their most recent study session. She tucked her hair behind her ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’ll watch that.....</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes came to rest on the reflection of her laptop sitting behind her on the desk. It had been two weeks since she had last messaged her confidant—not that she was keeping track. She had heard the new message notification a few times, and she’d received a few emails telling her when he’d entered the chatroom, but she hadn’t gotten one in at least a week now. Her fingers played at one of the sleeves of her shirt as she continued to stare at the laptop. She didn’t fully understand why she’d stopped talking to him, and she had been too distracted in the past few weeks to give it much deeper thought. But now, sitting there during the time they had usually set aside for each other, she was acutely aware of how many days, how many </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it had been. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She launched herself from her seat and scrambled over to the laptop, logging in as if her life depended on it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unopened messages were the first thing she saw as she opened the chat window. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>April 21</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>st</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> @ 7:30PM----- </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hey there </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😊</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>April 25</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> @ 9:00AM------ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> How’s your morning?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>April 25</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> @ 12:00PM----</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hey you</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed down a big swell of guilt that racked through her. How could she leave him hanging like this? Maybe he wouldn’t answer her anymore, after all. She was proving to be pretty unworthy of his friendship. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cracking her knuckles, she tried to craft a simple, cheery message that would explain her absence and ask for forgiveness at the same time, all while keeping her tone airy and light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing to it, right? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! I can’t believe it’s been this long ___ </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She deleted it as soon as it was typed. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>believe it had been this long, she had purposely been avoiding him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi! I’m so so sorry I left you hanging!!!__</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delete. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> very sorry, but it sounded so pathetic. And the exclamation points were getting out of hand. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I MISS YOU __</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed out loud to herself. Well, it was true, that was for sure. Kind of over the top though. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand reached for the delete button, and Luna suddenly chose this opportunity to lunge off her bed and into Serena’s warm, inviting lap. A startled “Luna!” came out of her mouth as she swiveled her chair around slightly in surprise. She wobbled and moved her hand to steady herself, feeling her pinky finger hit a button on her keyboard as she did so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whipped herself back into position, her eyes wide in fear. Did she just....?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I MISS YOU</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands shot up to her face, gripping her cheeks as her nails dug into the skin around her eyes. She rose up onto her knees, sending Luna scampering into the safety of the closet nearby. This wasn’t happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nonononononono........</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan has joined the room</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” she whispered to herself, hands still gripping her face. No turning back, now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It’s always nice to hear from a fan. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😉</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew out all her air in audible relief, slumping forward and sinking her head down into her arms as her hands clutched the back of her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, he probably thinks I’m kind of over-the-top, but he replied! That’s the most important thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She settled back in her chair and typed out a response, trying to calm her hammering heart that threatened to jump out of her ribcage. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, I was just being funny haha. How’s everything going? It’s been awhile. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Masked Man:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yeah, I think this is the longest we’ve gone without talking. It’s been alright, nothing exciting to report.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> No news is good news! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Did something happen to keep you away?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Well, it was pretty silly. My friend and I had this big blow-up. It was all my fault, really. So my mind was pretty occupied on that....plus I guess I was embarrassed to tell you for some reason. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m glad you guys made up. Don’t be embarrassed...everyone has disagreements once in a while. The important thing is you guys didn’t let it ruin your friendship. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I actually think we’re even closer to each other now. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> You find the positive in everything, don’t you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I try! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, try to find the positive in this......a lonely single guy, rattling around in an apartment by himself, with only his textbooks to keep him company. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hmm, toughie. Well....you can have the TV on as loud as you want! And you can wear pajamas all day. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I guess that’s something. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hey, I can’t turn water into wine. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😛</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe you should try to meet someone! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena felt her nerves excite a bit as she scooted even closer to the screen. They’d never ventured into this conversational territory before. She was always careful to avoid the topic of crushes or dating, because she knew a small part of her was afraid that he would tell her he was in a relationship. But tonight, she felt daring. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Easier said than done, smart guy. I’ve tried a few times, no one really catches my interest. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Is it that your standards are too high? When was the last time you went out on an actual date?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> My standards are at the appropriate height, thank you very much. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> There was a girl I tried going out with recently but.....it didn’t work out. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Oh?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It was doomed to fail from the beginning. I wasn’t torn up about it. She was the one that asked me in the first place. Sure, she was pretty but other than that I wasn’t sure we had much in common. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Well, maybe if you actually talked to her, you would have found something to talk about! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Possibly. And what about you, then? Any dates? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Not a single one. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I find that hard to believe</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> And why is that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Because...you’re pretty wonderful. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s eyes grew as she re-read the last message over and over. Her stomach felt like it was twisting on top of itself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>That’s really sweet. But, you don’t even know me </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Just because I haven’t seen you in person, doesn’t mean I don’t know who you are. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> That’s true, I guess. I don’t know though, being around someone in person is just so much different, I think.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Would you act any different around me in person as you do right now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t think so, no. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Well, there you go. You’re being yourself and I see you just as you are. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Sometimes what I am isn’t the best, to be honest. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Everyone has off-days. Even just this week I accidentally gave my neighbor heck for leaving his trash out in the hallway when in fact, it belonged to a lady that didn’t even live on our floor. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> That’s hilarious! You sound like such an old man. Yelling at the neighbors haha </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yes.....this actually happened to a friend of mine but you still see my point. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yes, yes I do. And for the record....you’re pretty wonderful too.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 11</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--Monday 8:30PM--</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I finally found out where my missing shoe was </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Let me guess.....under your bed?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Nope. In the pantry, behind a bag of flower and a box of instant-oats.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Of course, what an obvious answer. Can I ask why?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I was trying to get at the gummy bears on the very top shelf...for SOME reason my mom hides them from me. I remember it slipping off my foot when I went on my tip-toes. I finally got the bears down, but I forgot all about my shoe until now. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I gather you have a bit of a sweet tooth, then. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Just a bit </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😊</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Tuesday 10:00PM-</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t really understand it when people say “no offense.” It’s just a precursor to the offending things they’re getting ready to tell you. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I know!!!! It doesn’t make their insults hurt any less. They just want to get away with saying it to your face.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> “No offence, but you really don’t know how to draw a diagram of the human heart”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> “No offence, but you really suck at sports.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> “No offence, but you might have a serious sugar addiction if you forget all about the shoe you left in the pantry three days ago” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Not cool. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Wednesday 5:30PM-</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> So then my friend walked RIGHT up to him and told him to stuff the love note in HIS FACE because there was no way on this Earth she would ever consider in a million years going out with him </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Wow</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> And thennn, he went back and told his friends that she had actually CALLED him the other night and they had this really meaningful conversation about where their lives were heading and she had actually confessed to liking him</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Uh-huh</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> But it’s so hard to know if that part is true or not because I only heard that part from an acquaintance, she’s not exactly my friend, but it’s pretty safe to assume what she said was true. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yeah probably </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Obviously this made his best friend insanely jealous because everyone and their dog knows that he’s had a crush on this girl for eons and eons but hasn’t had the guts to do anything about it </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Sorry......am I boring you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> No, no...not at all. Continue</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Ok, so THEN he said....</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--Thursday 11:30PM--</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I accidentally left my anatomy textbook in the computer lab yesterday, and someone actually had the decency to turn it in to the main office, so I got it back. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> That’s a relief! Someone could have easily swiped it </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It’s one of my most expensive one’s too </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Do you feel people are inherently good, deep down? Or mostly bad?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Define “bad”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Well....do you think for the most part that people have good intentions? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Do I think people are selfish? Yes. But do I also think people are able to look beyond that and help other people? Of course. I think people are born with a conscience for the most part. Some just decide to tune it out. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> That makes sense. I mostly think people are good...unless the world somehow treated them unfairly, then they become jaded and less forgiving. I try to see the good in everyone, but it’s hard sometimes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I think that’s very noble of you. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Noble...or gullible. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Never mistake goodness for a foolish heart. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---Thursday 10:30PM--</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Okayyy....I’m playing a 3 of hearts. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> K, I’m playing a four of spades. One point for you. :P</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Acckkkk</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Wait, was the heart suit broken already this game?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Yuppers</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Alright, your turn </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> OOOoo I'm playing the QUeEn OF SpAdEs!!!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Seriously?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> YESSS </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Alright....I play a.....king of spades..DANG IT. That’s 13 points for me. Again. Yikes! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😀</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I sure hope you’re holding up your end of the honor system over there, miss. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Of course I am! What are you implying???</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe this would work better if we were both using the same deck......</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>OOOOOOOOO</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena felt as if she were walking on air. Her school bag felt lighter, the sky seemed as blue as she had ever seen it. She had actually passed the pop math quiz that morning through the skin of her teeth, and she’d found an entire roll of quarters in the pocket of the school uniform she’d selected to wear that day. She glided through the threshold of the arcade doors, barely registering the whoosh of air that greeted her. Nothing could sour her mood today. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She instantly spotted the familiar form of the dark-haired university student hunched over the counter, sipping on a cup of his usual black coffee. She crinkled her nose a bit, wondering for the millionth time how he could manage to drink the stuff. Plopping on the stool a few spots down from where he was perched, she set her schoolbag on the stool next to her and gave Andrew a friendly wave. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’re things, Serena? You’re looking extra cheerful today.” Andrew slid up to the counter, handing her a chocolate chip cookie on a napkin. “Here, take one, on the house. I’m trying to get rid of them, we have lots left over today.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s grin reached from ear to ear as she scooped up Andrew’s offering. “Wow, this day couldn’t possibly get any better!” She gleefully bit into the soft, crumbly snack. A scoff emanated from the green jacket sitting to her left and she looked up to meet Darien’s eyes. Usually, she’d jump down his throat for scoffing at her happiness, but today she would not be denied her joyful attitude. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see your appetite is always massive, regardless of your mood,” he muttered smugly from behind the coffee cup he held to his lips. It seemed the tentative camaraderie they’d shared at the park a few weeks ago had dissolved away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure is. And nobody, not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> could upset me today.” She finished her cookie and wiped her mouth nonchalantly with a napkin, crossing her legs and reaching into her bag for some lipgloss. She pulled out her compact mirror and applied a few swipes to her lips, feeling Darien’s stare as she did so. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something different about you today, Meatball Head.” Darien set his cup on the counter and swiveled to face her, eyes roaming her entire frame, trying to solve the puzzle. She felt her cheeks grow warm under the intense scrutiny of his gaze, keeping her eyes glued to her compact. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She hated how her voice vibrated ever so slightly. “I’m always like this, dork. Maybe you just never noticed it before.” She snapped her compact shut and tossed it back into her bag, along with the tube of gloss. She tried to look as unsuspecting as possible, but his stare was starting to really have an effect on her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he pounded his fist once on the countertop in triumph, causing Andrew in the back to jump and drop his dishtowel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in love.” He stated simply. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena’s mouth hung open like a fish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What gave him that idea? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tried to command her mouth to close, to form a string of words in her defense, but her body didn’t obey. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, tell me who this guy is so I can warn him!” Darien chuckled and shrugged out of his green jacket, hanging it across the backrest of the stool. Serena finally closed her mouth, clenching her fists in her lap. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love, you idiot!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else would explain why you practically sailed in here on a cloud with that starry-eyed look? And unexplained happiness? Sorry, but that’s love, plain as day.” He turned back to his newspaper, considering the subject over and done with. She fought back a scathing retort, letting it die in the back of her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing is going to ruin your good mood, remember?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid off her stool, going to stand directly beside the bane of her existence.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He flicked his eyes up, cocking an eyebrow at her in surprise.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She held his gaze with intensity, not allowing him to look away. She bent her head in close to his, and she saw him shift in his chair slightly, unsure what to make of this. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you actually looked into my eyes every day, you would see that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like this,” her voice was low as she leaned in. “There’s no starry-eyed affliction going on </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here.” He looked into her blue eyes as she instructed him, his grip on the newspaper crinkling the edges under the pressure. Their faces were only inches apart, and she was suddenly keenly aware of how long his eyelashes were. She could smell his aftershave and see the lightest, tiniest freckles on the tops of his cheeks. They stayed that way for a few long moments, lost in each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Darien blinked. “I guess...you could be right,” his voice was shallow and he pulled back a bit, breaking the spell they were under. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena inhaled and stepped back, not expecting to be so affected by his proximity. “Yes, right. See, I—I told you!” She forced a tone of defiance back into her voice, scrambling back up onto her own stool. Andrew had left a milkshake for her and she grabbed it up eagerly, thanking the gods for a distraction. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>....how did you meet him?” Daren hedged from behind his newspaper, now held up in front of him. She noticed he hadn’t turned a page in quite some time. “You know, assuming you guys are...”</span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He resumed his regular smirk. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena took a long pull of her milkshake, thinking things over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it wouldn’t hurt to confide in him a little bit. There’s no convincing him otherwise. Plus, he’s a guy, maybe he’ll have some advice....</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Err..well...h-he lives out of town,” she stuttered out. “I don’t really know where. We keep in contact through email. He’s been talking to me almost every day, actually. We met...during one of those cherry blossom festivals in the park.” She winced inwardly and grasped the glass in front of her, hoping he wouldn’t see through her little white lie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien set his paper down, mulling over her answer, staring out in front of him. “Interesting. So, you have a crush on him then?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena gulped, in disbelief that she was having this conversation with him. “Uhh....yea...I mean, it’s just a little one, but..” She threw back the rest of her milkshake. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know if he likes you back?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea....he’s told me I’m a pretty great person a few times. But, he could just be acting polite.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serena,” he said in a serious tone she’d never heard him use before. Her skin pricked up in goosebumps as he said her actual name. It was always “</span>
  <em>
    <span>meatball head</span>
  </em>
  <span>” from him. He turned to face her again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys don’t waste compliments like that on people they aren’t interested in. From what you say, I'd think he’s got a crush on you, too.”  She couldn’t help the small smile that formed at his words. “Are you guys planning on meeting up anytime soon?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at her lap, feeling her pulse quicken at the thought. “I’m not really sure, I haven't asked him about that, yet.” She heard the arcade doors slide open behind her, and she turned in her chair to see her four friends enter together. Darien quickly turned his attention back to his paper and sipped at his coffee as if two seconds ago they hadn’t just been having a frank discussion about her love life. Serena felt relief course through her veins. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Serena!” Mina pumped an energetic fist up in the air, flashing a “V” sign with her first two fingers. “Are you ready to play some Sailor V?”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 12</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pile of multi-colored puzzle pieces decorated Serena’s bedroom floor like confetti. Most were heaped into a pile beside her knee while a few others were arranged into the beginnings of a mystical scene on the carpet in front of her. She picked up the lid of the puzzle box, staring at the serene image of a unicorn standing tall and powerful against the backdrop of a full moon. So far, she had the unicorn’s face and part of it’s front leg assembled, but apart from that, she hadn’t had much luck. Sighing, she laid the box top on the carpet beside her and slid her sweater sleeves up past her elbows, not ready to admit defeat. She started sifting through the pile, trying to find the ones with a straight edge. Luna ambled her way slowly about the room, sniffing at a few puzzle pieces before rubbing the length of her small body up against Serena’s back, affixing dark purple cat hairs to her cotton-candy pink sweater. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she worked on the puzzle, she felt her mind reflect back to her conversation with Darien the day before. She kept circling around his question---”Are</span>
  <em>
    <span> you guys planning on meeting up anytime soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Of course, she had imagined meeting her confidant in person countless times before, but she hadn’t ever seriously considered it as an option. It would mean an end to the sheltered anonymity that she had leaned on unrelentingly throughout this whole experience. It provided a certain level of comfort and gave her a sense of protection—whatever she said to him didn’t really matter all that much. If she were exceedingly silly, if she revealed anything too personal or said something completely and utterly stupid--- it was all okay because he didn’t know who she really was. Her identity was safe. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t be disappointed with her appearance, her voice, where she lived, her mannerisms, her family. He didn’t know anything about her life at school or anything else. She controlled what he knew and she liked it that way. There wasn’t one thing in particular she was necessarily ashamed of or afraid for him to see, it was everything all together. Lifting up that veil of secrecy, letting him see her for what she truly was and giving up all that control in one fell swoop was terrifying. She also realized the very real possibility that she could also be let down by </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too. She didn’t have a firm picture of him in her mind, it was impossible since she knew nothing about what he looked like. Was he tall or short? Dark hair or light? The image her mind formed whenever she thought of him was more of a shape or an impression, like a footprint left over after a snowstorm. What if he didn’t live up to any of it? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip, aware of the fact that putting that amount of pressure on anyone, including herself, was entirely unfair. Reaching down in front of her, she snapped a puzzle piece into place. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if, after meeting her, he didn’t want to be friends anymore? What if they tried going back to normal but it just didn’t feel the same? She loved talking to him—it was like a built-in best friend. Was she really willing to lose that? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as scared as she was to reveal everything to him in totality, another part of her—a slightly more vocal part-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to know more. She wanted him to see her, to meet her friends, to experience her life. She wanted to hear what he thought about that jerk, Darien, and he wanted him to pet her cat and visit her house. She wanted to see what he looked like in the flesh instead of what her crazy imagination dreamed up on any given day. She wanted to hear his voice. She added in another puzzle piece with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was torn on what to do, and her brain was no help either. She decided to screw up all her courage and tell him what she was thinking. Ask him what he wanted. Maybe he held a strong opinion one way or the other. She wouldn’t be able to get it out of her mind until she did. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up from her puzzle, slowly stretching out her legs as they had begun to lose feeling in the position she’d been sitting in. It was still early afternoon, so she wasn’t sure if he’d be available. The weekends were hit or miss—she usually got a hold of him during the evening, but afternoons worked sometimes too. She sat at her computer desk, logging in quickly before she lost her nerve. Chewing on her lip again, she decided to just dive right into what was on her mind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bunnymoon has joined the room </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Hey, I have a question to ask you if you aren’t too busy. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds ticked by and she got a notification.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan has joined the room. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m in my 3</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rd</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hour of studying so I’ll take any distraction I can get. What’s up?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’ve been giving this a lot of thought and I wanted to see what you thought about it</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, I’m all ears. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took in a small breath and typed without thinking, sending it immediately. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> …......Should we meet each other in person?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena leaned back and tilted her head to the side, fingering the necklace she wore as she contemplated her message. Her mind was blank and her heartbeat was steady and calm for the moment. Her eyes watched the clock as the seconds ticked away in the lower righthand corner of the screen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft ding soon sounded and she took a moment to prepare herself before finally flicking her eyes back the center of the screen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I think we should. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat fleetingly. She felt her mouth grow dry as she tried to remain calm. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I keep wondering what you look like, and how you sound. I just want to know.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> So do I .</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Let’s give it a couple days and think on it.....to make sure it’s what we really want to do. I’m scared it’ll change things between us. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m not worried at all. I know who you are. Now it’s just adding in the finer details. But we can take a few days to think if it’ll make you feel better. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Thank you. I’ll let you get back to your studying. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes and she closed her laptop, exhaling slowly. She hadn’t expected him to jump at the idea so readily. Now, she just needed to get used to the idea of their meeting and calm her nerves a bit. She was finally going to see the man behind the mask.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 13</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat at the front counter of the arcade, skimming the last page of his newspaper. It was always the same old thing—theft, homicides, flash sales. But it kept him busy; in all actuality, it gave the </span>
  <em>
    <span>appearance</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was busy so his mind was free to roam anywhere he liked. He usually wasn’t at the arcade this late, but it was the weekend. The diner portion of the arcade was closed but the arcade itself remained open a couple hours later than it did on the weekdays. His brain was fried and he had desperately needed to get out of his apartment for a change in scenery. He had just written a handful of exams over the last few days with each more daunting than the last, and the week ahead held many more. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> ray of light in the upcoming week (a week that would most certainly be filled with long nights and bloodshot eyes held open by ungodly amounts of coffee) was meeting her. He was finally going to meet his confidant, the person he couldn’t stop thinking about. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had told her he wasn’t nervous---and he wasn’t, really. Not nervous about seeing her, but of her seeing him. What if she didn’t like what she saw? What if they had amazing chemistry in the online world, but virtually nothing in real life? These worries were mostly quieted by the sheer volume of excitement he had whenever he thought about actually seeing her. She had wanted to take a few days to think about it, but he already knew what he wanted. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew wiped down the countertop in front of him, and Darien was forced out of his reverie. He lifted up his newspaper so his friend could clean under it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, have you guys decided on a place to meet yet?” Andrew questioned as he finished sponging the counter, turning around to go brew up another pot of coffee. Darien had told Andrew all about </span>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon</span>
  </em>
  <span> because, frankly, he was too excited about her to keep it to himself. Andrew had opened up to him about his relationship with Reika a few times in the past, so he felt comfortable returning the favor. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not yet. She wants to think about it for a few days. She’s afraid we might mess everything up.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his paper down again and Andrew leaned against the counter with one arm extended. “She could be right, you know.” He slung a dishtowel over his shoulder. “You might think she’s perfect right now, but when you see her in real life, that could all change real quick. I know it sounds shallow but, if you ever had any romantic intentions, it might all change in one split second.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, Drew. I mean, we just get along so well and we talk about anything and everything....I can’t see it happening.” Darien watched as his friend refilled his coffee cup. He understood what Andrew was trying to tell him. He just couldn’t help himself from getting caught up in the best-case scenario.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just think you have to manage your expectations, is all,” Andrew advised as he set the coffee pot back in its place. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien gave a half-hearted smile, appreciating his friend's concern. “Thanks, Drew. I’ll try to keep that in mind.” He brought the coffee cup to his lips, inhaling it’s strong, comforting scent. He looked up, noticing the dark rays of sunset had disappeared into darkness. He had already been there for a few hours, but he didn’t really feel like going home yet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew gave out a quick yawn, checking his watch. “We’re open for another forty-five minutes. I’m going out back to take care of the trash and sort the recycling. Let me know if anyone comes in and needs any food, would you?” Darien nodded and Andrew took off his apron, heading out the back door of the arcade. Darien sat alone contentedly, sipping at his drink and enjoying the solitude. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>About fifteen minutes went by, and he pushed his empty cup across the counter. Getting up, he decided he better get home to try packing in a few more hours with his textbooks. He stopped when he heard what sounded like a voice drifting out from the other end of the arcade. He had assumed it was empty because of the late hour. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he heard the small voice and a few beeps from an arcade machine. He decided to take a quick look before he left, stepping between the rest of the vacant machines, green jacket slung over his arm. He made his way to the very back, where he could see the popular “Sailor V” machine lit up as it was in use. He couldn’t tell who was seated in front of it yet, the machine was facing away from him at an angle. But soon it was made clear to him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DAMN IT, you alien scum!!!” Serena yelled at the machine as she rammed the joystick around in one hand, frantically hitting a button with the other. Darien stepped up to stand directly behind her, the side of his mouth twitching upward at the frenzied movements of her limbs as she sat as close to the screen as she could get. It was interesting to watch her like this undetected, like peering at a deer in woods. He took in the way the colorful lights of the game danced across her pale skin in the dimly lit arcade, and how her blonde hair stood out against the dark backdrop like a beacon, illuminated by the glow of the screen. Her long pigtails pooled around her shoulders and fell in long strands haphazardly down her back and onto the gaming seat. He knew he gave her a hard time about her hair, but it was actually one of his favorite things about her. He wasn’t blind; she was indeed exceedingly beautiful. But it was hard to remember that when she spent most of her free time screaming at him for merely breathing.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EAT SHIT you stupid Black Moon droids!!!” She punched at the buttons one final time, but the screen flashed “GAME OVER” in large red letters. Her hand slapped the console in anger and she sat back, dejected. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien decided it was time to make his presence known. “Wow, you get really aggressive when you game.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped a bit in her seat, whipping her head around to see who the intruder was. “Darien?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you clear across the room, Meatball Head.” He came and stood beside her, reading her top score as it flashed across the center of the screen. She huffed and crossed her arms. “As if you could get a better score than me,” she challenged. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Game on, then.” He waved her out of the seat, and she hesitantly complied, standing beside the game in surprise. “You know how to play this game, Darien?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her blue eyes were wide. He loved surprising her like that. She would always drop the mask of sarcasm she was holding up for just a moment, and he could see into her real feelings for a split second. Then the mask would go up again, and it would be business as usual. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can play. But I’ll have to borrow one of your quarters, I don’t have any with me.” She quickly fished out a coin from her pocket and fed it into the machine. Darien turned to her as the game was starting up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold this for me?” He held out his green jacket towards her. She hesitated briefly, then grabbed it, holding it like it was a bag of expired meat. “Honestly Darien, I don’t get what your fascination is with this....</span>
  <em>
    <span>jacket</span>
  </em>
  <span>.....” She eyed it in disdain.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Ah, it’s an old one my father had in the back of his closet. I decided to hang onto it.” The game blared out its opening tune and Darien turned his attention back to the screen, poising his hands above the controls. He beat the first few levels easily as Serena watched beside him in awe. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, jeez, Darien,” she muttered as he kicked and punched his Sailor V character through yet another level. “At this rate, you’ll be at the level I was stuck on in a few minutes!” He said nothing as he concentrated on the screen, the waves of attackers getting more and more difficult. Finally, he reached the level that had stumped Serena, and he heard her inhale sharply as she watched, setting her hands on the backrest behind him as she leaned in. He beat the level and was on to the next, and the next. He made it all the way to the twenty-fifth level, and achieved the second-highest top score on the machine before he was killed. Serena let out a whoop in victory and he sat back, feeling a cramp begin to form in the muscles of his hands. He stretched his fingers and turned to face her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how it’s done.” He stood up and stepped away from the console, reaching out to take his jacket back from her grasp but she twisted away from him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t leave yet! You gotta show me how you did that!” She plopped his jacket across her lap as she sat down in front of the game, feeding it another quarter. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at the clock mounted on the center wall. “There’s only fifteen minutes left until closing.” He was mildly surprised she wanted to continue spending time with him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, that’s plenty of time! You have to show me!” She looked up at him with pleading eyes, giving him her best pout. “Pleeeaaseee?” He had no idea why this childish behavior made him want to help her at all, but it did. He rolled his eyes and stepped behind her to help guide her hands across the buttons and maneuver the joystick. “Alright, but you have to focus.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up as straight as she could, eyes narrowed and ready to fight. “Okay!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battles begun and both of them leaned in toward the screen. Their height difference made it easy for Darien to reach around her, and they quickly began to act in unison. The backrest of the gaming seat was quite short, so Serena ended up leaning her back against Darien’s chest as he hunched over her. Every once in a while he’d mutter a command down into her ear urgently--- “Grab that powerup”....... “Jump, JUMP!”...... “Aim for the eyes!”-- and she complied without question. Pretty soon she got the hang of it and he didn’t have to guide her as closely as before, but he still hovered his hands over hers, ready to jump in at a moment’s notice. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo being this close to her body, his nose was inches away from her hair. He suddenly felt a powerful impulse to scoop her up out of the chair and pull her even closer to his chest, and he shook his head, blinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was weird.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darien, I can’t---! Arghh! Oh, great.” His attention had lapsed and Serena saw the “GAME OVER” flash across the screen once again. He straightened himself up quickly and retracted his hands, blinking his eyes again a few times. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, well. At least I made it past where I was before!” she smiled up at him obliviously and climbed out of the seat. “Thanks for the help! How did you get so good at this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had a phase back in junior high where I played all this type of stuff. You know, before I got a life and had meaningful hobbies.” There, that was better. Teasing was nice and familiar. Teasing was safe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> He saw her screw up her face in annoyance. “Oh, whatever, jerk.” She grabbed up his jacket and handed it to him with a bit more force than was necessary. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a sting of guilt for trying to bring down her good mood, so he changed the subject abruptly. “Did you ever decide to meet up with your crush like we talked about?” He noticed her cheeks redden, even in the dim lights of the arcade, and her eyes flicked downward. He chided himself for choosing such a personal topic. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well....no I haven’t yet, but I think I'm going to ask him pretty soon.” She looked up at him through her lashes and he felt a small tug in his chest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s---I’m sure he’d say yes. I mean---any man would be lucky to---” Where was he going with this? He sounded like a blubbering idiot. He saw her eyebrows push close together in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abort and say goodbye,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain pleaded with him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, okay then. I better head home. I got stuff to study, always something to do.” He hastily pulled on his jacket, making his way quickly toward the exit. His mind cleared a bit and he stopped, turning back to face her. “Do you want me to walk you home? It’s pretty dark.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She peered out the window, still standing beside the Sailor V game. “It should be fine.....”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that far. Trust me, I don’t mind.” He insisted, putting her safety over his embarrassment from his bout of sudden awkwardness. The streets were usually very safe in this neighborhood, but one could never be too careful.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a step forward hesitantly, bending down to scoop up her small shoulder bag from off the floor. “If you really don’t mind.....” He could see that she was worried about putting him out. He nodded his head reassuringly. “It’s fine.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way to the exit with him, stepping out into the cool evening air. He felt tiny droplets peppering his face, nothing more than a light sprinkle. Serena stuck an arm into her bag, searching around for something in particular. Finally, she pulled out a small, collapsible umbrella. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled down at her, one eyebrow cocked up in amusement. “Of course you’d have one of those.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, don’t tell me it’s a bad thing to be prepared!” She flicked her wrist and opened up the umbrella to its full size, revealing it’s expansive blue and white-striped material. It was an impressive size for a collapsible version. She tilted it up towards the sky, making sure both their heads were covered as they began to walk in the direction of her house. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen her walk this way many times after leaving the arcade, but he wasn’t sure where she lived specifically. She gave him a few directions as they walked, hearing the light sprinkle turn into a slightly heavier drizzle above their heads.  At one point, Darien glanced down, noticing Serena having difficulty keeping the umbrella above them both---he was much taller than her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me take it.” He reached over to grab the handle, placing his hand over hers lightly. She looked up at him, and he felt his breath catch for a split-second. Her eyes were a bright, clear cerulean; it reminded him of the time she had stomped over to him in the arcade, forcing him to look at her. He had felt the same unexplainable weakness in his knees as he did right this very second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is happening to me? Maybe it’s the sleep deprivation. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let go of the umbrella and offered up a small thank you, looking away again. They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, trying to avoid the puddles starting to collect on the pavement. Finally, they arrived in front of the Tsukino residence. Darien took in the sight of the house, realizing he didn’t know much about her family. He was pretty sure she had a younger brother, but that was the extent of his knowledge. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing I got home when I did,” Serena exclaimed as she looked down at her wristwatch. “I was almost late for curfew!” He chuckled down at her, amazed at the disappointment he felt that their time together was over. “Well, I wouldn’t want to be responsible for that! Are your parents pretty strict?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother has her moments....more-so about my grades than anything else,” she began, looking out across her front lawn. “My father on the other hand......” she trailed off. “He’s.....extremely strict when it comes to boys.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien nodded warily. “I see. He just wants to protect you, that’s all. That’s a good quality to have in a father.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be, but it sure is a pain in the butt, sometimes!” She smiled at him softly. “Well.....speaking of that, I better go inside.” She stepped back and Darien went to hand the umbrella to her but she held up her hand. “No, no. Keep it. You can give it back, later.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You do know I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darien</span>
  </em>
  <span>......your self-proclaimed mortal enemy, remember?” he joked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see you get soaked to the bone on my account, you walked me all the way home, so I’m kind of obliged to return the favor.” She winked and stepped out from underneath the umbrella, making her way quickly to the front door. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her fish her key out of her pocket and open the door slightly, turning back to offer him a quick wave. He returned it and started back down the street, listening to the rain as it pattered down across the umbrella above him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>OOOOOOOOO</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien opened the door slowly to his apartment, shaking Serena’s umbrella out in the hallway before stepping inside. His mind was fuzzy and he felt a bit out of sorts. That evening he had just spent with her---the clumsy, childish, Meatball Head that had an appetite a sumo wrestler would be envious of---....what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung her umbrella upside-down to dry in the closet by the front door before shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his socks, letting them drop to the floor one by one in a heap. He raked a hand through his hair, feeling a small amount of moisture. Parts of their time together had felt exceedingly normal, but other parts felt...different. Almost like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>attracted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her in some way. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was all coming from way out in left-field. He was so used to thinking about his confidant day and night---what happened to that? Was he going insane? Darien dropped onto his couch listlessly and leaned back, closing his eyes even though his apartment was already completely dark—he hadn’t bothered to flick on any lights. He still felt the longing and excitement to meet his online companion as strongly as ever. But now, when he thought of Serena, he felt a confusing mixture of annoyance and affection that he couldn’t quite explain. Had it always been that way? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He propped himself up, pulling the laptop on the coffee table toward him as he powered it on. The sooner he met the woman behind the screen-name </span>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the clearer everything would be. He typed her a quick message, short and to the point. Each keystroke was deliberate and urgent. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan has entered the room.</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I know it’s only been a day since we talked last but, I’m just really excited to meet you. If it’s okay with you, let’s meet at Juban Park at around 5:00PM.....I know they’ll be holding a crafts fair there so there’ll be lots of people milling around. I’ll wear a red rose pinned to my shirt so you’ll know it’s me. Hope to see you there. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shut the laptop, and rubbed his eyes with his palms, not waiting to see if she would respond. He needed to get to bed so he could get up early and try to squeeze in the few hours of studying he’d skipped out on that night. And he desperately wanted to shut his brain up, at least for a few hours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> Chapter 14 </b> </p><p>Her alarm blared harshly in her ears, startling her out of a deeply restful slumber. She’d been having a dream about both Darien and her penpal, but he was wearing a mask so she couldn’t make out his face. Their forms faded farther and farther away from her, evaporating in her mind’s eye. She groaned, slowly rolling over to her nightstand and slapping the snooze button. She barely registered what was happening before she was sound asleep again. The alarm repeated its harsh cry only seconds later, it seemed, and she groaned once again. Opening up an eye still hazed over with sleep, she rapidly blinked to disperse her blurry vision. The clock face of her plastic rabbit read 7:55AM.  </p><p>“Ack!” The blonde rocketed out of bed, wide awake now. She had to move as fast as she could, or she would face detention for being late <em> again </em>. Hurriedly, she made her way to the bathroom, pressing the “on” button of her laptop as she passed by in a flurry of blonde hair. Thankfully, this wasn’t her first rodeo; she’d had to rush to get ready so many times over the years, it had become somewhat of an art. She brushed her teeth as she threw up her hair like the wind, smearing on some chapstick as she ran to her closet. She dropped to her knees, tossing out heaps of clothing in fistfuls, searching for a clean uniform.  </p><p>“Come on, come <em> onnnnn </em> !”  she finally found a clean top and skirt at the very bottom of her closet and she whipped them both onto her body as fast as she could, hastily tying the red bow in front. Seeing her laptop fully booted up, she sank into her desk chair, noticing she had a new message from her confidant. Her eyes grew as she took in its contents.  <em> He still wants to meet! Park, 5PM, red rose. Got it. </em>  She typed off a quick agreement.  </p><p><em> BunnyMoon: </em> <em>  Yes of curse I’ll be there! </em> </p><p>She groaned at her spelling mistake, fingers hurriedly hacking at the keys.  </p><p><em> BunnyMoon: </em> <em>  *of COURSE  </em> </p><p>She shot up on her feet again and began pulling on her socks and shoes, grabbing her school bag with a free hand and chanting the message in her head. <em> Park, 5PM, red rose. Park 5PM, red rose. </em>  She rocketed down the stairs in record time, sailing through the kitchen to give her mom a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hi mom, bye mom!” She was halfway out the door before her mom even registered what had happened. “Bye, dear! Don’t forget about your brother!” her mother hollered at her daughter's retreating form, unsure if she heard her.    </p><p>Serena managed to make it to school just in the nick of time, but she realized something even worse when she arrived in her classroom. She sank into her desk chair, working to catch her breath as her red-haired friend Molly wandered over, textbook clutched close to her chest.  </p><p>“Are you all ready for the biology test today, Serena?” she asked innocently. Serena balked visibly, almost too afraid to ask. “W-what biology test?”  </p><p>“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot!” Molly cried out, slapping a hand to her forehead. “The bio test Ms. Haruna told us about on Friday! Ye’know, the one she tacked on at the last minute? Didn’t you wonder why I didn’t call you all weekend? I was too busy studying for it!” Serena’s head sank down into her arms folded on the desktop. Lita and Mina didn’t take biology, and Raye went to a completely different school altogether. Amy was usually the one to remind her about things like this, but they had different biology teachers. “Oh, right. <em> That </em> one.” She sighed dejectedly into her arms.  </p><p>A tall woman entered the classroom, sending Molly and the rest of the students scuttling back to their seats. Serena hoped for a miracle. <em> Park, 5PM, red rose. Park, 5PM, red rose.  </em> </p><p>OOOOOOO </p><p>Darien cursed himself as he quickly dipped into the entrance of the university's computer lab. He couldn’t believe it slipped his mind that he had signed up to see a guest speaker in the lecture hall later that day. The sign-up was months ago, and the guest speaker was a world-renowned cardiac surgeon. Darien knew he was extremely lucky to be on the list of attendees, and he couldn’t afford to miss it. He’d put a note in his day-planner on the day he signed up, but thinking back on it now, he didn’t even know where his day-planner <em> was </em> at the moment.  </p><p>Usually, he was completely on top of everything school-related, some might say a little over-prepared at times. But lately, with all the inner turmoil he’d been wrestling with, things were starting to slip through the cracks everywhere he looked. First, it was the few hours of studying he never got around to the night before--which made him feel completely lost in this morning’s lecture--and now this.  </p><p>He only had a few minutes before his next lecture to send the message he needed to send to her. There was no way he was going to make it to Juban Park by five o clock. The guest speaker started at three-thirty, then there was usually a “Q and A” session that could take as long as another full hour. It took him at least twenty-five minutes to get to the park from the university, and he didn’t want to take any chances on missing her. He decided the easiest thing to do would be to move the meeting to a later time, at a location closer to him. He wanted to meet her today.  </p><p>He quickly typed out a message, hoping she would see it before she made her way to the park. It was only noon at the moment, so he hoped it would be enough time.  </p><p><em> MaskedMan: </em> <em>  Hey, there. Sorry to do this, but today just got very busy for me. Can we change our meeting place to 7PM on the library steps beside the university? It’s a real easy building to spot. I’ll still wear that red rose.  </em> </p><p>He logged out and hurriedly checked the clock, cursing himself again as he saw he was about to be late for his lecture. </p><p>OOOOOOOOO </p><p>Unfortunately, Serena’s hopes for a miracle went unanswered. Her biology exam was brutal. She was 10000% sure she had failed it. She felt her eyes sting with tears as she left the last class of the day in a cloud of melancholy. <em> Shouldn’t I be used to failing by now?  </em>She wiped a stray tear off her face with the back of her hand.  </p><p>Molly broke into a slight jog and caught up to her farther down the hall, placing a reassuring hand lightly on Serena’s arm when she got to her. “You ok?” she inquired gently. She’d spotted Serena leaving the classroom and knew it was bad news. Serena sniffed back the tears that hadn’t quite fallen yet. “Yes,” she murmured pathetically, fooling neither of them. </p><p>“Wanna stop and get some ice cream on the way home?” Molly knew the surefire way to cheer up her friend after a bad test, and it always involved food. Serena forced out a grateful smile, but shook her head. “No, I can’t today, I’m sorry. But we should totally go tomorrow!”  </p><p>Molly nodded in realization. “Oh, that’s right! Don’t you have to take Shingo over to the gymnasium for his volleyball tryouts today?”  </p><p>Serena halted abruptly in her tracks, mouth hanging open in dismay. “Ohmygod.....that’s TODAYYYY??!!” she wailed out into the hallway, her voice echoing off the walls and causing most everyone to look over at her as she dropped dramatically to her knees.  </p><p>Molly’s eyes shifted around uncertainly, setting a hand on her friend’s shoulder to try and calm her down. “It’s okay, Serena.......” She offered hesitantly, willing her friend to stand back up by gently tugging at the strap of her schoolbag.  </p><p>“This isn’t HAPPENING.” Serena looked utterly despondent and Molly sunk down to her friend’s level as she tried to ignore everyone’s stares, placing two hands firming on her friend’s shoulders. “Serena, it’s going to be okay! I don’t know what’s going on with you, but everything is going to work out!”  </p><p>Serena locked eyes with her friend and took a big breath in, letting it out slowly. She did this a few more times as Molly nodded encouragingly, rubbing her shoulders with her thumbs. “Are we ok?” Molly asked after a few seconds.  </p><p> Serena nodded and they both stood up.  She shook her head and re-adjusted the schoolbag slung over her shoulder. “There’s just something very important I have to do today, and things keep coming up and I just can’t be late for this. I <em> can’t </em>.” They resumed a brisk walk down the hall together.  </p><p> “Can’t your brother walk to the gym on his own?” asked Molly.  </p><p>“No,” Serena ran a hand through her bangs, trying to calm down. “My mom wants me to take him. It’s across the street and down a few blocks from the elementary school. They’re using the recreational gymnasium for the tryouts instead of the one in our building. He hasn’t been there before,” she took in another breath and puffed it back out dejectedly. “And he <em> is </em> only ten, I guess.”  </p><p>She checked her wristwatch. It was 3:45PM. If she hurried, she’d have just enough time to walk Shingo to the gymnasium (he was catching a ride back home with a friend, thank goodness), run home while dodging questions about how her day was from her mother, fix herself up and dash off to the park to meet the potential love of her life. Right.  </p><p>She shot her friend a frazzled look. “Well.....guess I better be going, then!” Molly gave her a quick thumbs up and Serena ran down to the big double-doors at the end of the hallway. She had absolutely no idea what her friend had planned that day, but she could tell it was important.  </p><p>“Good luck, Serena!” Molly shouted out after her.  </p><p>OOOOOOOO </p><p>Darien swore under his breath, amazed at his rotten luck. Miraculously, the lecture had only taken forty-five minutes. It had been direct and to the point and he’d been aghast when there had only been a few questions for the Q and A. He had learned a lot and his notebook pages were filled with bullet points, but it had absolutely flown by. He could have made it to the park with time to spare.  </p><p>Feeling the beginnings of a headache gnaw at his temples, he took a mouthful of water from his water bottle as he made his way out of the lecture hall, one of the last to leave. He decided to make an appearance at the park, anyway. Just in case she hadn’t gotten his last message and was still expecting him there. Plus, the craft sale would be going on, and he knew from being there a few times that there was always a booth selling fresh flowers and he swore he’d seen roses there one year. He’d pin on the rose and hang around the park until 5pm, and if no one approached him after a while, he’d head to the library.  </p><p>He felt anxiety begin to build up in his chest as he thought about the mess his plans had jumbled up into. But, if after all the hassle he finally got to meet her, then it would be well worth it.   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 15</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena jogged under the decorative arch located at the park entrance with a few minutes to spare, gasping for air as she stopped in the middle of the stone path with her hands on her knees. She slowly felt her body regain its oxygen supply as she stood there, panting and wheezing like a deflated balloon. She straightened up again soon after, smoothing the wrinkles from her sundress. After safely taking her brother to the front of the gymnasium (he didn’t understand why his sister had been running the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire time</span>
  </em>
  <span>), she had managed a couple extra minutes to bound home and throw on an outfit before slipping right back out the door again, thankfully un-accosted by her mother about how her day had gone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at herself now, taking in the muted yellow sundress and sparkling diamond bracelet her father had given her for her birthday last year. She had put on a small touch of makeup, nothing too fancy—it was all she really had the time for. After re-adjusting her hair buns and winding in a few curls through the ends of her pigtails, she had fingered them out into soft waves, sealed it all with hairspray and called it a day. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stood there scanning the horizon, she could feel the nerves she hadn’t had the time to pay attention to bubble up to the surface, and she shifted her weight uneasily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it’s now or never. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly making her way down the main stone path of Juban Park, her eyes took in a small crowd near the center of an open grassy area—several tables with hand-made signs hanging off their fronts had been assembled there. It was the Semi-Annual Juban Area Craft Sale, and people flocked in from around the neighborhood to peruse the assortment of quality handmade ornaments and keepsakes. There was always something unexpected to be found, and it was the kind of event that Serena and her friends usually tried to attend together.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a small pang of guilt in her stomach, Serena thought about her friends again, regretting not letting them know what she and her online confidant planned to do that day. For some reason, she had wanted to keep it a secret. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m protecting myself in case it all goes horribly wrong?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head as she continued down the pathway. That logic held absolutely no merit and Serena knew it. If things </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>go horribly wrong today, her friends would be the very first people she would run to for comfort. There had been no reason to keep this a secret. They probably would have given her some great advice about what to do when she met </span>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and what to say to him. They would have eased her fears and pumped up her confidence, all while making her laugh until her sides ached. She vowed to let them know everything that transpired today at their next study session. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scanning the crowds in front of her further as she walked towards the center of the craft sale, she put a hand to her brow, shielding her vison from the rays of the sun as it started to sink lower in the sky. She didn’t see any red roses yet, and worry gripped at her stomach. What if she had missed him? Feeling her palms grow sweaty with anticipation, she waded through the crowd, looking at every younger male she passed intently. Most didn’t notice her stare, but the ones who did gave her a wide birth—she looked like she meant business. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Trying to keep casual, she decided to take a look at some of the craft tables that she passed. One table held trays of intricately beaded necklaces and bracelet sets meant to bring you good fortune. Another held an assortment of home-made bath and beauty products that Serena recognized from the last time she had attended the sale. She missed the smell of freshly-baked pies she was used to smelling around here; her mother sometimes ran a booth selling her home-made pies but she hadn’t had any time for the sale this year.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around slightly, she was about to check out the booth of glazed pottery when she spotted a familiar green jacket a few tables over and felt her stomach do a little flip-flop. She had fondly thought about last night at the arcade before she had fallen asleep the night before. He had been such a gentleman to walk her home, and his video game prowess had astounded her beyond words. It made her wonder what other talents he possessed that nobody else knew about. So much had happened to her that day she had completely forgotten about all of it, but seeing him now, it all came flooding back. She stood there for a moment, watching him from afar. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in front of one of the most popular booths with his head bent down slightly, reading the price list taped onto the table. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Faith’s Fresh Flowers</span>
  </em>
  <span>” was painted across the table’s banner in bright purple paint, embellished with various swirls and polka-dots. Serena had seen this booth a few times before; the woman always brought an abundance of fresh flowers cut directly from her own personal garden. Serena saw the regular daisies, chrysanthemums and peonies, along with an impressive assortment of red roses. She slid up silently behind Darien, delighted that for once </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the one to surprise </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you liked flowers, Darien!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could have sworn he would have jumped out of his skin if it hadn’t been attached to him. He whirled around to face her with a slightly panicked expression. “Meatball Head!” His voice was shaky. “W-what are you doing.....here?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes and lifted up an eyebrow in confusion at his reaction. “Uhh...looking at the craft sale?” She peered up at him and she could feel that he was on edge. She really must have surprised him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes softened as he saw the perplexed look on her face and he relaxed a little. “I didn’t expect to see you, that’s all. I was just going to pick up some flowers for a friend I’m meeting up with in a bit.” He swallowed, ducking his hands into his pockets as he tried to remain casual. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up at this new information. “Ooooo a friend, is it? Is it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend?” She clasped her hands together, batting her eyes mockingly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien scoffed down at her. “I guess you could say that.” His normal smugness was missing, and Serena thought he looked as vulnerable as she’d ever seen him. She tilted her head and tried to loosen him up. “Oh, come on. I wasn’t judging, just trying to poke fun. Why are you buying flowers here, though? You could have just stopped in at a flower shop.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted on his feet. “There really isn’t any on the way to where I’m going. I knew the sale was today and I had some time to kill, one of my lectures let out way early. Plus, I wanted to take a quick walk through here just in case---”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped mid-sentence, and Serena looked up at him expectantly. “In case....</span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms and glared at her. “In case I bumped into some high school twerp," he berated her.  “What’s with the third degree?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! Jeez!” She held up her hands and rolled her eyes. “You’re just being so touchy!” She shook her head at him in bewilderment, deciding to take another approach with him. He obviously didn’t want to tell her all the details, and she wouldn’t pry any further. “Anyways, you owe me a quarter for the game you played last night.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw his shoulders relax a bit. “After you practically begged me to show you how to play? Right. I’ll buy you a milkshake next time we’re at the arcade and you can call it even.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrow at him. “Also, pretty sure you still owe me an umbrella. Do you have it with you?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, most of his earlier tension now abated. “Well, no. I wasn’t exactly expecting to see you today, now was I?” He turned back to the flowers, making a quick gesture with his hand in their direction. “Which ones do you think I should get?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood beside him, serious now as she weighed all the options. “Hmmm. Daisies are so outplayed. And nobody likes getting sunflowers in a bouquet. Oh, I know!” She pointed towards the roses. “Roses, a timeless classic.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed as he pretended to consider her choice. “Yes, roses are always beautiful.” He got the attention of the owner of the booth, pulling out a few folded bills from his pocket and handing them to her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena swiveled her head around as he made the transaction, looking for her mystery man but again finding no one as the woman handed Darien one single, long-stemmed red rose in delicate wrapping. Serena looked at him as she crinkled her nose, puzzled. “Just one?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I need.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes as they walked away from the booth. “Do you have the time?” she asked him, her voice suddenly urgent.  He checked his watch for her, also wondering what time it was. “It’s five twenty-five.” He put his arm down, noticing the worried glance she cast into the cluster of people around them. “Why, are you waiting for someone?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Yes, actually. He’s late now, though.” She went and took a seat on a park bench a few steps in front of them dejectedly, away from the crowd. Darien sat beside her, resting the rose down carefully next to him. She surveyed the crowd again, but didn’t see anyone else even close to her age. They were mostly elderly; all the younger people had left. She saw Darien glance out into the crowd as he came to the same conclusion. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath and decided to tell him why she was there. “Remember, that...guy...I told you about before at the arcade. The one I met …..at the cherry blossom festival?” She said the last part quickly, wincing inwardly at the lie. Darien nodded and she continued. “Well, we decided to meet up again today. Here, at this park. It was perfect because the craft sale was going on....” She scanned the crowd again for the millionth time with no luck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he just got hung up with something. Things like that happen all the time,” he reassured her gently. He could see she was trying to put on a brave face, but her expression was getting increasingly more forlorn. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking his watch again, he draped an arm across the back of the bench farthest from her, resting a foot across his knee. “I can wait here with you for a bit if you want. Make sure no one in this craft sale crowd gives you a hard time.” He glared comically at a group of elderly women gathered a few feet in front of them and Serena giggled a little despite the growing ache in her chest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you sure? Didn’t you say you were meeting a “friend” later today?” She looked up at him in concern. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but I’ve got lots of time. I don’t mind.” It reminded her of his offer to walk her home at the arcade. He’d said that then, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t mind.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Both times, his offer was so genuine that it had made her wonder where the punchline was. Was this Darien Sheilds? The biggest jerkwad on the face of the Earth, offering to stay with her when he had other places to be? She stared at him and he furrowed his brow. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked. “Oh, nothing.  Alright, if you wanna stay. That would be......... okay.” She hedged as she looked away, pretending to take an interest in the water fountain a few yards away. They sat in silence for a while, and Darien tilted his head up towards the sun, drinking in the last few rays as it began to hover close to the horizon, casting pink and purple hues across the thin clouds hanging above. He closed his eyes, getting comfortable as he tucked both hands behind his head. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of staring at the water fountain, she turned to face him again, letting her eyes flick over the planes of his face as her mind wandered in a million different directions. She was trying to push down her curiosity about who he was meeting but it didn’t work. She had to ask.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>special friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re meeting?” Her voice sounded harsh against the calmness of their surroundings, but she hadn’t meant it to. “Have you known each other for a while?” Her tone was softer this time.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes opened again, head still tilted towards the sun. “She’s...someone I met a few months ago. Don’t worry, you don’t know her.” He winked and Serena groaned out loud. “She’s someone I’ve grown very close to and I feel like I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I have a lot that I want to say to her.” His tone was wistful and Serena felt her heart clench unexpectedly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” She straightened up, re-adjusting herself on the bench. “She sounds like a really special person.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love her?” Serena wanted to clamp a hand over her mouth in horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He didn’t seem fazed by her question. She let out an inaudible exhale and chided herself for asking something so personal. “I feel like I know everything about her...her likes and dislikes. What her goals are, what makes her scared, what makes her happy to no end. And she knows a whole lot about me, too. More than I’ve ever told anyone before.” His eyes were fixed on a point somewhere up in the sky as he reflected deeply. She felt a shiver travel up her spine at the sound of his voice, thick with feeling. He certainly cared a lot for this woman, whoever she was. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so wonderful, Darien.” She looked over at him and offered a warm smile. “It’s such a miracle to find someone like that.” He returned her smile and she saw how his face transformed when he did. She rarely saw him smile like that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you feel like that toward this guy you’re waiting for?” he questioned. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back, giving it some thought. “I think that it’s getting to be that way.” She brushed back the bangs from her eyes as she thought. “I think he’s amazing....he always makes me feel so safe. I can tell him anything, anything at all, and he would still think I’m a decent person.” She grinned. “Talking to him is the highlight of my day.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien nodded knowingly. “I know what you mean.” He noticed the glint of something bright and reflective out of the corner of his eye, seeing that it was the shimmer of the bracelet she wore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really pretty,” he inclined his head towards her wrist. “Did he give that to you?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and held up her wrist so he could see it better. “What, this? No, no. This is from my dad. He gave it to me for my last birthday.” She smiled down at it fondly, running her fingers over each individual stone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty close with your family?" he questioned again, sinking back into his comfortable position on the bench, hands still propped behind his head. Serena nodded, resting her hands back in her lap. “I would do anything for them.  My brother can be a pain sometimes, but what else is new?” She told him the story of her having to rush him over to the gymnasium earlier that day and Darien laughed with his whole body, picturing her in a full-out run. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad your gym teacher wasn’t there to see that,” he chuckled out as their laughter subsided. “He would've given you an A+ for the rest of the semester.”  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in comfortable silence again, watching as the crowd thinned and people working the booths started to gather their things together. “What time is it?” she asked, feeling her heart sink down low once again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his watch. “Six o-clock." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded knowingly and sighed. “Well, I guess that’s it. He’s not coming.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien held his lips together in a thin line. “It looks that way.” He eyed her with concern as she leaned forward, sliding her hands slowly back and forth across her thighs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lower lip and looked up. “Hey, that’s how it goes, right? Maybe it’s like you said, he could have gotten held up.” Her brave face faltered and her eyes welled up with hurt tears. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey.” Darien sat up and slid closer to her as a few tears escaped, resting a hand on her back. “I’m sure that’s what it was.” He leaned his head in close, moving his hand up and down.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffed a bit, staring at her feet, both hands grasping the bench. “He said he would come.” she whispered. “Why did he change his mind?” He could barely hear her words as the tears started to come for real. Without thinking, Darien drew her close to his chest and she leaned her head and body against him, trying to stifle the sobs. He felt her body shake and the tears soak into his shirt, covering her with his arms in an effort to comfort her. He was thankful that the park had mostly emptied by this point, for her sake. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> She stayed like this for a few minutes, feeling the warmth of his body and the needed protection his arms provided her. The tears started to subside and he rubbed her back gently with one hand. She listened to the birds chirping at each other a few trees away, saw the sun dip low and the afternoon turn to dusk. Finally, she pulled away, sitting up fully but not moving away completely. “I’m sorry, I just—I...” She looked up at him with bright eyes shining with tears. “I thought he was going to come.” She said simply. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darien continued to rub her back with his hand. “I know. It’s alright.” His eyes met hers then, and she felt warm. She didn’t know how he was doing this. She should have been devastated, inconsolable, by being stood up like this. Stood up by someone with whom she had given her complete and utter trust. But Darien had somehow softened this irreparable blow with nothing more than a hug and a few gentle words. He looked at her now and she felt almost as if nothing had ever happened. And it scared her to death. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything you’ve told me shows how much he cares about you. I doubt he would hurt you like this intentionally.” He gritted his teeth a bit as he continued to rub her back. “Although, after all this I think my opinion of him is going to change for the worse.” He looked back at her, eyes still filled with concern. “Are you going to be okay?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped her eyes with her hands as they broke apart from each other. “Uh, yeah. I’ll be okay.” She continued to wipe away tears and he searched his pockets for a clean tissue. He found one in his jacket pocket and handed it to her, which she accepted gratefully. Turning away, she blew her nose and tossed the tissue in the trash can beside her. “There is no way of doing that gracefully,” she said as she smiled a bit. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, blow your nose?” He laughed. “I don’t think people would expect anyone to do that gracefully, least of all you.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swatted him with the back of her hand and he brought his arms up for protection. “Jerk,” she murmured. It was almost a term of endearment at this point. Her eyes widened as something occurred to her. “Don’t you have to get going? I thought you were meeting your friend at seven. I don’t want you to be late because of me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I still have time. If I’m late, I’m sure she’d understand.” He stood and held a hand out to her, pulling her up onto her feet. “Do you want me to walk you home?” he looked at her with concern in his eyes again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I’ll be fine.” She smoothed out her dress as he looked at her skeptically. “No, honest! I’m okay.” She stood up tall, placing her hands on her hips and giving him her strongest pose. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, only if you’re sure,” he relented, eyes still holding some suspicion in them. “I’ll walk you out of the park, at least.” He grabbed up the rose delicately and they slowly followed the path back out towards the edge of the park. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what does this guy look like, anyway. Maybe he was there and we just didn’t see him. The crowd </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty big.” Darien pondered out loud as they walked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena puffed out her cheeks, letting the air slowly escape. “Okay, since I basically bared my soul to you back there....I might as well tell you the truth.” She hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck as she contemplated revealing this new information to him. “I know I told you I met him in person before. But, the truth is...” She stopped. He was going to think she was a total dork. Meeting someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>online</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Who does that? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Darien halted his stride beside her, patiently waiting for her to continue. She wished she had just told him the truth in the first place. Why did she feel the need to cover it up with this stupid lie? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so. I don’t really know why I lied about this. I mean, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it doesn’t make a lot of sense. You’ll probably think I’m such an idiot...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s hard to know if you don’t tell me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Alright. So, we actually just met online. I haven’t ever seen him in person. I don’t even know what he looks like.” She was afraid to look at him, expecting to see derision on his face or his eyes dancing in ridicule. She regretted letting her guard down in front of him back there when she broke down in a pathetic lump of tears, and now, with everything out on the table she felt like she was naked. He had seen everything. He wasn’t supposed to see everything, he was her self-proclaimed enemy for God’s sake! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally did look at him, what she saw was completely different from what she’d expected. His eyes were blank, face set in a neutral expression. His hand still clutched the rose, the other resting inside his jacket pocket. She had no idea what he was thinking. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> He wet his lips and asked her a question. “So, if you don’t know what he looks like, how were you supposed to identify him?” There was a slight tremor in his voice that was lost on her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, he told me he was going to wear a red rose on his shirt, so I would know it was him.” She eyed the rose in his hand. “I guess that’s why I told you to buy one. I must have had roses on the brain.” The corners of her mouth turned upward and they stood in silence for a moment. Serena assumed he was trying to process all this new information, wondering why she had had made up such a stupid lie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I lied.” She added bluntly. He stared down at her but he didn’t respond. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” she inquired, arching up an eyebrow at his unresponsiveness. “I said I’m sorry I lied. Are you deaf?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he blinked, snapping himself out of his stupor. “Oh, I—yes. Yes, I heard you. It’s okay.” He stepped in closer to her. “It’s fine. It’s more than fine.” She felt his intense gaze on her and her cheeks flushed. He said nothing and she didn’t dare to look away. “What?” she squeaked out finally, unsure why he was staring her down so intently. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He answered swiftly and turned away, beginning to walk again. She scrambled to his side, matching his stride and they continued their way toward the park’s exit. “So, this guy,” Darien began. “Theoretically, if he asked you to meet with him again, would you do it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed the stone pathway as she walked, mulling it over. “I don’t know. I guess I would consider it.” She crossed her arms. “Only if he had a very good reason for what happened today.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way under the arch, stopping where the pathway met the sidewalk that lead back down the road. “I’m sure he had a good excuse.” Darien stated with finality. “He wouldn’t do this to you on purpose.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head up to look at him, her eyes puzzled again. “I know, you said that already.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how you can be so sure, I think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear that---” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence. “I’m telling you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His eyes bore down into her and she felt like she couldn’t move. “He wouldn’t hurt you if he could help it.” She was startled by the seriousness in his voice. “I hope so,” she whispered. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered her a soft smile as he let go of her shoulder and held out the rose toward her. “Here. Take it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! I couldn’t.” She gave him a look as if he’d grown two heads. He held it out to her, insistent. “I want you to have it.” His voice was low and his eyes held a look she couldn’t quite understand. She stopped her objections.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” she reached out and grabbed the rose carefully, bringing it to her nose to inhale the light scent. “It’s so beautiful. Thank you.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he said with a smirk. “Try to keep it alive at least for a few days, won’t you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t kill it!” She stuck her tongue out at him then smelled the rose again. “I’ll see you around, then, I guess.” It seemed too casual of a way to say goodbye after all that happened between them, but it was the only one that came to mind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” He echoed. “At the arcade tomorrow?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” She waved at him and turned to walk toward home. She stopped and looked back, seeing him about to head the other direction. “Darien?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Serena.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 16</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five girls sat in a line along the stone steps leading up to the Hikawa Shrine, their voices twisting together in the afternoon air as they powered through their takeout food. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, volleyball tryouts today were absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mina managed around a mouthful of noodles. “My legs are going to be on fire for days.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, at least you got chosen to be on the team! That’s exciting.” Raye flicked a few strands of hair over her shoulder and searched around the plastic bag beside her for a napkin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I was good at sports.” Serena plucked a shrimp from the container in her lap, popping it into her mouth. “It looks so fun. You get to be a part of a team and wear those super cute uniforms!” She leaned over to her left, patting Amy squarely on the back beside her as she chewed on her shrimp. “You should try out for the swim team, Amy! You’re so gifted at swimming.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the vote of confidence. But I prefer to swim alone, actually. It helps me clear my head.” She daintily took a sip from her water bottle. “The aggression of competition would ruin the experience for me, I think.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I think I’d be pretty good at wrestling,” Lita pondered out loud, leaning back against the stone step behind her, looking up into the sky. “Plus, think of all the hotties on the men’s team. Maybe we could practice together......” Her eyes grew starry then, and the conversation continued on without her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of boys....have you heard anything more from your penpal, Serena?” Mina leaned in attentively and slurped up another mouthful of noodles. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena shifted in place, picking at her food. She’d poured out everything that had happened between her and her confidant a few days ago. She had felt extremely relieved afterward, and her friends had assured her they’d be there to help wherever they could. The only thing she had left out was the part about her and Darien at the park because.....she didn’t know exactly why. Her mind still got fuzzy and confused when she tried to think about it, almost dizzy. He had been so kind to wait with her, and she had felt so safe. She had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cried</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of him! Not just a few sniffles either, full on bawling as if someone had died. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever she thought of Darien before, an easy image of an egotistical jerk with a chip on his shoulder had always filled her mind, one with a nasty smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Now, when he thought of him, the picture was very different. She felt a softness towards him, a warmth she only felt towards the girls she was sitting with at this very moment. And the smirk was gone, replaced with a lop-sided grin and she could feel the comfort of his arms encircling her while she cried into his chest. She couldn’t deny that her feelings toward him were mixed, now more than ever. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had put the rose he’d given her in a slim vase as soon as she’d arrived home, and it sat on her nightstand, blooming full and more beautiful with each passing day. She couldn’t help but look at it every time she passed, thinking back to that night together. The memories always held a bittersweet tinge to them; part of her felt almost exhilarated with what had happened, and a different part felt--- bitter? Bitter that there was a woman with whom he basically professed his love for. He felt so strongly about her, it had been as clear as day. She didn’t know how long this had been going on, and she didn’t understand why she was so pre-occupied with the whole situation. She already had </span>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan</span>
  </em>
  <span> to worry about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I have feelings for Darien, now? Oh, jeez. Pick someone and stick with them, you block-head!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sere?” Mina prodded again gently, pulling Serena’s head back from the clouds. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh. Yes, actually.” She set down her food and brought her knees up to her chest, encircling them with her arms. “When I got back from the park that night, I noticed a message I didn’t see before I’d left to go meet him. He had wanted to meet at the library beside the university, instead.” The corner of her mouth tugged up. “So, I guess we were both waiting for each other in two completely different places.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Raye swallowed the last of her dumplings. “Even still. I don’t really like how he’s stringing you around. If you ask me, he’s afraid to come out from behind his computer.” She looked up at her friend with concern in her eyes. “Did he ask to meet up with you again?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. He’d messaged her again earlier that morning. Her mind went back to what it had said. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I’m terribly sorry we didn’t get to meet yesterday. I think it was an off-day for both of us. I want us to try again, if you’re willing. 7pm, Juban Park. Monday night. I promise I’ll reveal everything to you. You deserve to know who I am. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recited the message out loud to her friends as she remembered it, then exhaled slowly. “He wants to meet up again at the park. I’m still deciding what I want to do.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four pairs of wide eyes stared back at her and she gulped. “W-what do you think I should do?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh.....is that even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>question</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” Mina screeched, hands clutching her box of noodles tightly. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>you should see him again! He obviously loves you!” Lita nodded beside her in agreement. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll reveal everything to you’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sounds like a love confession waiting in the wings to me, Sere.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena mouth dropped open. “What? No, no I don’t thin---” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they’re right, Serena.” Amy pipped up from beside her. “He obviously holds a great deal of affection for you. Whether or not he’s a good match for you, that’s a hard question to answer without meeting him in person.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena paused, snapping her mouth closed. “You guys really think he has....actual feelings for me?” Her eyes landed on Raye, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during this discussion. “Raye?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met her eyes. “I think....it’s hard to know what his intentions are.” She looked out into the distance, contemplating her answer. “But...whatever you decide, I’m with you.” She looked back, smoothing some hair behind her ear. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena smiled softly at her friend. “Thanks, Raye.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo.....what</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your heart leaning toward?” Mina leapt up, jostling Lita and Raye in the process. “I mean, could you imagine if he looks like one of those models you see on the billboards all the time?” She flew to the top step and they all craned their heads back to look at her. “What if you see him and it’s just –BOOM—” She clapped and flung her arms open. “Instant love connection?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amy sighed. “Or....it's an instant miss? And she loses a friend forever?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lita shook her head as Mina continued to prance around on the top step behind them. “No, no, no. You guys are putting entirely too much pressure on this. As long as he isn’t a complete ogre, there’s always a chance of developing a romance. If she isn’t instantly attracted to him, it doesn’t spell doom right away.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena listened to her friends delve into her love life as she slowly slipped back into her own private thoughts, resting her chin on top of her knees. She knew her heart should be dancing in anticipation, counting down the hours until she finally saw his face. But she couldn’t deny that their first attempt at a meeting had soured her to the idea somewhat. Even after seeing it was just a case of missed communication, she couldn’t help wondering if served as a sign. Maybe they were never meant to meet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suddenly felt like being alone, at home in her bedroom with a multitude of outlets to distract her over-worked brain. Standing up, she dusted off her skirt and grabbed her leftovers. “I still have a lot of things to mull over. Part of me wants to meet him, and another part is...confused.” She looked over at them all and offered a wistful smile. “Hopefully I’ll come up with something soon.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all returned her smile with hopeful ones of their own. “Want us to walk you home?” Lita offered. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s okay.” She began walking down the steps. “I’ll let you guys know when I decide something.” She offered them all a wave of her hand and set off for home. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls watched in silence as her small form disappeared behind the stone wall of the temple entrance. They were quiet for a few seconds, lost in thought. Mina planted herself back down with the rest of them, grabbing up her noodles again as Lita crossed her legs at the ankles. Amy tugged on her sweater that lay folded in her lap and Raye stretched her arms above her head. They were all concerned about Serena. None of them wanted to see her get hurt. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think she’s gonna do?” Lita voiced her question to the group, breaking the silence. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina sighed. “I have absolutely no idea. I don’t get it....shouldn’t she be running to this guy? She clearly has feelings for him too. She acts as if......as if....” She shook her head in wonderment, eyes searching. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Raye nudged her with a finger. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s almost as if she’s at war with herself. Like she’s playing tug-of-war.” She ran a hand through her bangs. “It reminds me of someone caught in a love triangle.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raye scoffed. “Well, it’s not like she has anyone else in her love life right now. She would have told us.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina bit her lower lip. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She looked up just as something green entered her peripheral vision, passing by on the sidewalk. She turned her head and spotted someone about to walk past a few yards in front of them. “Darien?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls looked up to see the dark-haired university student jog up to them, visibly out of breath. He stopped and offered a small wave. “Hey, girls. Was that Serena that left just now?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls shared an uncertain look. “Uh....yes?” Raye offered. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought it was.” He looked down the street in slight disappointment. Lita tilted her head. “Were you wanting to talk to her?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows knit together and he looked at them all with a certain degree of hesitation. “Well, actually,” he said as he straightened up. “I was hoping you guys could help me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls leaned in to hear what he had to say as the late afternoon sun cast long shadows across the stone steps.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter 17</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena shook her head back and forth as she made her way briskly down the walking path that led into the park for the second time this week. She couldn’t believe she was subjugating herself to getting hurt again. Darkness had just begun to overtake the sky, pinpricks of starlight glimmering their way through the blackness. She took in the surroundings but wasn’t fully aware of their beauty—her mind was elsewhere. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought she had come to a final decision earlier that day. No matter how honest his intentions, something in her heart was still hesitant to meet him, and she wasn’t sure why. Nonetheless, she had decided to listen to it, and planned to refuse the second meeting while hoping they could continue on as before. She wished </span>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan</span>
  </em>
  <span> would understand and still want to be friends, but she wouldn’t take it too personally if he didn’t. At least that was what she kept telling herself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, seemingly out of nowhere, she received numerous phone calls from her friends, one after the other. First it was Lita, who Serena assumed had called just to check in on her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I finally decided that I don’t want to meet with him. It feels right to me.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Serena, no. Please don’t do that. I’m telling you, you NEED to take this opportunity and meet him in person! You’ve got to because....well, because! Trust me on this, girl.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised that her friend was suddenly so insistent, but maybe Lita was as curious to see what this man looked like as she was herself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, was a call from Mina, who basically outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she go see this guy. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously, Serena. I am ADAMENT about this. I want you to tell him you will see him and I want you to do it RIGHT NOW.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena was again surprised at how persistent her friend was, but chalked it up to Mina’s never-ending imagination and notorious affliction for everything dealing with love and romantic relationships. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most interesting was the last call, a joint call from Raye and Amy. They heavily implied that she should go along with the meeting, and by this point, she was no longer surprised to hear it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to tell you how to live your life, but about this, if you want to be happy, you need to meet with him. Plain and simple.” Raye’s voice was strong and clear through the receiver. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sere, I know what we’re saying seems drastic. But trust us, won’t you?” Amy’s voice was softer but no less firm.</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena was, however, somewhat hurt and confused that her friends were now deciding to bulldoze her feelings aside all of a sudden, after telling her the day before that whatever she chose would be fine by them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed out some air as her thoughts stewed in a pot of frustration. She crossed her arms as she walked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess their curiosity got the best of them, after all. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came to a halt just in front of a pathway lamp post, arms still crossed across her chest tightly. She felt a small swell of anger flood over her at her friend’s blatant disregard for her feelings. Probing further, she realized she was angry at a lot more than that. She was angry about how her online confidant had flaked on her, no matter what the excuse. She was mad that all this inner turmoil was making her grades slip even more from a lack of concentration. She was angry that, seemingly out of nowhere, her feelings towards Darien had shifted from sworn enemy to a possible crush. Maybe even more than a crush. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at the sky as she shifted her weight, feeling suddenly chilly in the evening air. She hadn’t bothered to change out of her school uniform, and she was now regretting its lack of sleeves. Thinking back to her walk home from school earlier that day, a weird thought had popped into her head. She’d heard all about what her closest friends wanted her to do, but she hadn’t asked Darien what he thought she should do. And he knew more about what was going than anyone else did. It felt wrong making this decision without him.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had stopped in at the arcade before the park, but he hadn’t been there. She felt extremely disappointed....the one time she actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to be at the arcade, and he was nowhere to be seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just another letdown to add to the list. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip and scolded herself silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, Serena. Darien’s schedule doesn’t revolve around the random whims that you happen to have. He has his own life. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked out across the park, swiveling her head left and right, seeing that it was utterly empty. She started to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, wishing that she had worn her watch. She sensed it was probably no later than the time </span>
  <em>
    <span>MaskedMan</span>
  </em>
  <span> had suggested to meet, but it felt like she’d already been there for an eternity. She should have asked someone to come and wait with her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the ground and leaned against the cool metal of the lamp post, feeling goosebumps travel across her skin from the cold contact. She willed herself to calm down, thinking back to all the previous conversations she’d had with her online penpal. A hint of a smile graced her face as she thought about all the times he’d made her laugh out loud, and all the times they’d had very frank, deep discussions together. She knew he liked getting up early, and kept a strict daily routine. He cooked all his meals himself and liked to read in his spare time. He even shared with her a favorite poem of his once. She knew he was an only child, and her heart still ached to think that he had grown up without his parents. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile grew as she remembered how he made her feel about herself. He never made her feel small about her grades, and he always supported her goals, no matter what they were. She could always count on him—it seemed like they had a sixth-sense about that—whenever she needed to talk to him, he’d almost always be logged in, ready and waiting. He told her she was a wonderful person, something she thought back to almost daily. He was complimenting her, not on her appearance, but on </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What she was apart of her outer shell. And that was something she would never forget. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, feeling the urgency to meet with him increase. A moving shadow caught her eye and she turned to see a man walking towards her. Her heart galloped to life and she straightened up away from the post, leaving her arms limply by her sides. He came still closer but she couldn’t make out any definite features; darkness blanketed most of the park, except for the large pools of light along the paths from the lamp posts which he had yet to cross under. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she began to see details of his face as he came nearer and she squinted. She saw thick brows, hanging heavy across baggy, brown eyes with crow’s feet cracking deeply around the edges. A scraggly beard covered the man’s chin and he wore a thick, rugged overcoat that was stretched taut across his bulging belly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena swallowed a scream of revulsion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is.......him? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He locked eyes with her, almost close enough now to touch. She watched him as he advanced, feeling like she was floating around in space with her air supply cut off. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes followed him as he passed in front of her and continued on his way across the park. She sank against the post again, letting out a shaky breath with an inward laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my god. I’ve GOT to calm down. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for someone?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serena nearly shot up two feet off the ground, spinning around to face the source of the voice. “Darien!” she spat out, voice shaking. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, standing before her in a black long-sleeved shirt, green jacket slung over one arm. “Wow, I really got you that time, didn’t I?” He gave her a smirk and she felt like clobbering him over the head with her shoe. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t DO that!” Her knees still felt like jelly and she glared up at him so hard that he took a step back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m sorry!” He held up a hand, offering an apology. “I’ll try not to sneak up on you next time.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” Serena’s blue eyes darted away from him as she exhaled, trying to gather up some of her composure, most of which had shattered around her irretrievably as soon as she’d heard his voice. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet for a second, then turned back to him with a puzzled look. “What’re you doing here, anyway?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, I’m not allowed to visit this park?” He raised an eyebrow at her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are....but. It’s such a random hour....” She looked up at him again with questioning eyes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I have a reason for being here.” She felt something was amiss, like there was a bigger meaning somewhere and she was missing it. She cocked her head to the side. “Do you?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his chin, looking up towards the sky thoughtfully. “I think I do.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her and she felt her stomach do a nervous little flip. “Uhm, well....that’s good. I guess.” She felt frustration well up inside her at his vague answers, not in the mood to be yanked around. She crossed her arms again. “Listen, Darien, I can’t even really </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now because--”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re meeting someone.” He stepped closer and she looked up at him in surprise. “And he’ll be here any minute.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as her eyebrows shot up and her lips parted in shock. “What? Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>....I don’t know how....Darien, how did you...know that?” She lowered her brows again and studied him warily. Something was beginning to form in her brain and she felt her nerves ramp up tenfold. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just know, that’s all.” He stared down at her intently and she felt her pulse quicken, her arms still crossed, hands clutching into her upper arms tight enough to leave white imprints behind on her skin. Her heart began to whisper a wish so big she didn’t dare to acknowledge it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she breathed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this person you’re waiting for, you think you’re in love with him?” He stepped even closer to her now, and she stared up into the dark blue eyes she always saw before she fell asleep at night. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends who he is,” she answered honestly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” he never broke the eye contact as he licked his lower lip. “Is there someone you hoped he would be?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself start to quiver slightly as the gravity of the situation began to seep in. “Of course,” she whispered. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then.” He looked away and she felt herself wither slightly. He fished around in a pocket of his jacket, still slung over his arm. The hand re-appeared, holding a small stuffed rabbit out to her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I don’t disappoint you.” His voice was heavy with unsaid emotion. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully took the soft stuffed bunny out of his grasp, holding it in front of her with both hands. Between the fluffy white paws it held a plush, yellow crescent moon which was carefully sewn into it’s pink paw-pads. The meaning of the stuffed animal washed over her like a tidal wave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clutched the gift in her hands hard, feeling tears well up instantly as her heart squeezed and she beamed up at him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.....?!” she gasped. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled down at her, a sheen of unshed tears glistening under the moonlight. “You bet.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She launched herself at him, encircling both her arms around his neck tightly, still holding onto her cherished rabbit. He folded her into his arms and held her against him, feeling her joyful tears fall against his neck. She held him like he was a life-preserver, fully intending to stay there until she was pried away. She laughed and gasped in between watery breathes and she felt him do the same. She had never felt so light, like she was a fairy being freed of lead shackles holding her down to the earth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she managed to pull away slightly, only for the want of seeing his face again. He held her securely by the waist, and she kept her hold around his neck. They grinned at each other, dipping in to press their foreheads together.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wished it would be you,” she whispered. “I really did. I didn’t realize it at the time but I do now.” He squeezed her close again and rested his chin on top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. “I was so scared to tell you,” he murmured. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well....you kind of hated me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed into his shirt at his despair. “Maybe that’s what I thought at </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>......” She tilted her head to look up at him. “But I changed my mind.” He let go of her with one hand, gently brushing a stray hair away from her face with a finger. They stared into each other’s eyes as they stood relishing in the moment. A puzzled look crossed Serena’s face suddenly. “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know it was me? That I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>BunnyMoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Only after our meeting in the park. You said he’d be wearing a red rose and I pieced it together. After that I made it my mission to let you know the truth as soon as possible.” He shook his head a bit and let out a sigh. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize it on my own.” He looked down at her. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was you. How could I be so blind?”   </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her cheeks flush from happiness, head still spinning from the intense emotions swirling within her. Giggling, she leaned into his chest again as much as she could, inhaling the slight scent of coffee beans and the light spice of his cologne. “So, the girl you were telling me about that day. It was me!” She looked out across the park as she hugged herself to him, feeling all her anguish and worry of the past few weeks melt away. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why my friends were so insistent on me meeting you! You must have told them.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her again, squeezing her closer with both arms, intent on keeping her there. “Yeah, I wanted them to convince you. I figured I’d blown my only shot when I didn’t “show up” the last time. And, I need help adding a crescent moon onto the rabbit. Good thing Lita knows how to sew.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt tears welling up again as she looked up at his face, so open and honest. She was truly touched. “I...can’t believe you went through all this trouble. For me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his hands up to the sides of her face tenderly. “It’s worth it for people you love.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heart sing as he leaned closer and her eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his lips as they shared a sweet kiss. It was gentle and tender, everything she had ever dared to hope for. She grasped his hands with hers as they parted, his face only inches away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finally got to see the man behind the mask.” Her words hung between them playfully, and he smirked back at her, burying his face close against her neck. She inhaled sharply and held onto his hands even tighter, still grasping at the bunny by one of his long ears as she did. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” he intoned against her skin. “Are we disappointed?” She felt his words vibrate against her neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest.” She leaned into him, and he moved to kiss her cheek. They stood there, holding each other and taking in the moment again as the moonlight shone clear and bright above them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we better enjoy this while it lasts.” Darien pulled away a bit, wearing a solemn expression. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Serena felt her heart stall as he cracked another grin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If what you told me was correct....your father’s gonna want to mount my head above his fireplace.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She relaxed, letting out a laugh and lightly slapping his arm. “Oh, I didn’t even think of that! You’re absolutely right.” She raised herself up on her tip-toes. “I guess that means.....we should live in the moment.” Their eyes locked, blotting out the rest of the world from their senses. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as we can.” He bent down to meet her and their lips covered over again, this time much more urgently. The kiss was deep and filled with meaning, a testament to all they had gone through to end up here. Together.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>END </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I plan on writing some more </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fics</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> about these two in the future. The possibilities are endless with them! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😊</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>